


Sugar Cookies!

by acid_and_oil (orphan_account)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Luxury vehicles, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, fluff & smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/acid_and_oil
Summary: 19 year-old Danny Fenton needs money to continue going to college. Lonely billionaire Vlad Masters craves discreet companionship and someone to spoil.No ghost powers AU. Sugar Daddy AU (Sugar Vladdie?) Pompous Pep





	1. Part One

“Boom, baby! I got you!” Tucker laughed as he watched Danny’s character in the fighting game they were playing go down for the count. The phrase ‘Player 2 Wins’ was visible on the screen in bold red letters.

“Come on, Tuck, best two out of three?” Danny was not ready to return to reality yet.

“Dude, that was best two out of three. Besides, it’s Sam’s turn next.”

Sam grabbed the controller, and sat down next to Danny. “You’ve been kind of off your game today. Is there anything you need to talk about?”

“No, I’m good, “said Danny. He looked down at his hands. “It’s just- money troubles, I guess? I might not be able to keep going to school.”

“Not go to school? You can’t do that, Danny. You gotta keep going. You still have your scholarship, right?”

“Yeah, but it’s only partial. It covers tuition. I still need to pay for room and board at the dorms, or find an off-campus apartment or something, and I just can’t afford that. Plus I still gotta buy my books and my supplies, not to mention food.”

“If I lived in Wisconsin, I’d let you crash with me in a heartbeat, dude. Any chance of you being able to commute from Cali?”

“I wish, Tuck. Maybe if I could fly.” Danny joked.

Danny really needed to figure something out. For him, going to college wasn’t just about getting his education. It was about getting out of his parent’s house, and being able to be himself. It was about feeling safe in his own skin.

“Pizza’s here!” Danny’s dad yelled up from downstairs. “Come and get it, kids!”

The three teens went downstairs to eat. Tucker loved to eat, and was super excited to dig into the deluxe meat special pie they had let him order. “Your parents would be so cool, Danny, if it wasn’t for you-know-what.”

Ah, yes. He did know what. 

Danny’s mom opened the oven. “I made up a frozen ultra-recyclo-vegetarian pizza for you, Sam.”

Danny’s dad helped himself to couple of pieces of the meat pizza and sat down at the table. “You know, if you were not dating my son, I’d think you were one of those disgusting dykes.” He spat the word. “A lot of those types are vegetarians, too.” 

“Yes, you are right about that, dear,” his wife added. “Just because they don’t think they like meat doesn’t mean they need to give up on it all together. They just haven’t tried the right meat yet .”

“That is just so gross on so many levels,” Sam muttered.

Tucker gave her a look that said, I agree, but we just need to keep our mouths shut or it will make things harder for Danny.

Tucker and Sam knew Danny’s secret. They knew that he was gay, and they knew what his parents would do if they knew.

That night Danny was on a three-way phone call with Tucker and Sam. Everyone was asleep, but he was so afraid of being heard that he took a walk with his cell phone, and was talking outside.

“I just can’t live like this anymore, guys. It’s bad enough for the summer, but I need to keep going to school. I swear if I can’t make this work I’m just going to runaway.”

Sam spoke next. “Why don’t you just ask your parents to help you out with getting a place? They want you to finish school, right?”

“Yeah, but they think that I’m still going to be ‘roommates’ with Dash. I can’t tell them why I’m not living there anymore. And besides, I really just want to do this on my own. You know how overly involved my parents like to be with my life, with all the questions. If I let them pay for this, it’s going to bite me in the ass, I just know it.”

“There is another option, my friend.” Tucker had an idea. “You know how I’ve been doing the whole cougar/cub thing lately…”

“I don’t know how you bragging about having sex with women old enough to be your mother again helps Danny,” Sam interrupted.

“Hey! Those ladies have experience and know what they want! But seriously Danny, have you considered getting a sugar daddy?”

Sam had been cautiously supportive of the idea, but Danny had laughed it off as a joke.

A few weeks had passed by. It was now early August, and school would be restarting soon. Danny had been working a summer job at a coffee place, but he was in no way close to being able to afford his own place. He had lied to the college, and given them the same address he had lived at last year on his forms. He hadn’t thought that anything bad would come of that, until his phone started buzzing while he was at work. He picked it up and discreetly looked at the screen. It was a text from his ex-boyfriend. The same one that he had lived with at an off-campus apartment last year. 

Danny groaned and put away the phone. He could not afford to get fired. He would look at it later.

That night, he did look at his phone. It was photo of a letter from his college. An opened letter, Danny noted. His ex had clearly opened a letter that was addressed to Danny. How typical. The letter made it apparent that Danny had recently confirmed the apartment as his address. The text message after the photo said, 'I knew you’d come crawling back to me, Fentina. I’ll keep your side of the bed warm for you until you get here.' After that, his ex had sent a winky face.

Danny put his face into his pillow and screamed. Then, he went over to his laptop and created a profile on a sugar dating website.

Vlad Masters wasn’t quite sure what he was hoping to accomplish by applying to be a sugar daddy on that website. He knew that he was lonely. He was 47 years old, and had certainly dated around in his day, but he was too busy to really be bothered with the scene anymore. He had been a relatively known and prominent businessman for some time now, which had always made dating a little hard, but now that he was running for office, he was extra careful to not make his sexual preferences public. He was certainly not going to be one of those gay politicians who supported anti-gay legislature. Absolutely not. He just felt that he could do more good and go further in his career if no one really knew. That was the philosophy that he had followed as CEO of Mastersoft. A lot of gay men from his generation preferred to fly under the radar in order to not put their careers at risk. Because of this, they would usually just date each other, and the mutual need for discretion would help them both. Vlad was much too focused on his corporation and on planning his mayoral campaign to really date, but he was lonely.

Vlad had been at a poker game a few night ago with a few of his business tycoon buddies, when one of them had brought up that he was a sugar daddy. He had said that he really enjoyed having someone to spend time with and take care of, and suggested that Vlad give it a go. Vlad had originally scoffed at the thought, and said that he wasn’t interested in hiring a prostitute, but his poker buddy told him that it wasn’t the same thing. He said that it was actually closer to dating, just that there was an arrangement involved. You get someone to keep you company and spoil, they get money and gifts. You both be upfront about what you need and expect, and there are no messes. Vlad decided to give it a shot. 

Danny set up his profile. The website catered to sugar relationships across all sexual preferences, so Danny set his to indicate that he was a male seeking a male. He wrote out a brief bio explaining who he was and what he was looking for. He selected a few pictures of himself. The one he used as a profile pic was a recent shot of his face. He included more recent headshots in his photo album. The only photo that he had where he was alone that showed his whole body was kind of old, but he included it anyway. He looked the same, just his hair was different. He wrote that his name was Danny, but he didn’t put his last name. His mother and father were pretty well known for their books about conversion therapy and how to raise children to prevent them from being gay. Danny hated using their last name. 

It was mid-morning when Vlad wrote up a quick, straight-to-business type profile. He didn’t use a picture of his face because he did not want to be recognized. He just used a picture that was a close-up of his chest while wearing a suit. You could see the black suit-covered chest, the white shirt underneath, his red bow tie, neck, and a little bit of his chin. His long silver hair had been tucked back into a ponytail, and was not visible in the photo. The very bottom of his beard, however, was. He thought he looked good, although he knew it may limit his options to neglect to show his face or give out his full name. He didn’t know what to use for a user name, so he looked up tips on what to use. The website he found suggested to use the name of the last food that you ate. The breakfast that he had quickly eaten in his office before a meeting wasn’t particularly attractive sounding, but he shrugged his shoulders and typed it in anyway, for lack of a better idea.

 

Danny looked over the messages he was receiving. He had been a member of the site for three days now, and had yet to reply to anybody. Nothing really stood out to him. There was one that had looked promising enough at first, but the location was all off. He needed someone local to Wisconsin, preferably in or near Madison. There was another from a man who was married. Danny did not want any drama or to hurt anybody, so he avoided that one. There were a few blah choices that Danny made a mental note to go back to if he got desperate. He needed the money, but he also wanted to find someone who could connect to in some way, someone he could be on the same page with, and hopefully at least a little attracted to.

Vlad was boredom scrolling through the various profiles when one caught his eye. The user name was DannyPhantom1990. The profile picture showed a smiling blue-eyed, raven-haired young man. He had exquisitely pale skin, completely clear other than the smattering of freckles across his up-turned slightly pointed nose. His tag line read “19 y/o dairy science major with lots of love to give”. Vlad was a proud Wisconsinite, and the dairy science major part seemed like fate, after all, he lived in a mansion that had belonged to the late Wisconsin Dairy King. Intrigued by the boy’s major and fair appearance, he clicked on his full bio.

It said, “Hello! My name is Danny. I’m 19 years old, and new to the sugar baby scene. I’m looking for someone to help me out with rent, and school books and such. I’m going to university in the Madison area on a partial scholarship. I like talking walks under the stars, cuddles, and going to the zoo. I have a lot of love and affection to give, and have been told I’m an excellent listener. If you are interested, let me know!

Vlad was very interested. He had gone to college in Madison himself, and wondered if it was the same one. He sent DannyPhantom1990 a brief message, and waited.

Danny received a message. The profile picture was of a well dressed man’s chest, and the screen name was Fruit_Loop. Both of those things probably should have been red flags, but Danny didn’t care. He opened the message and stared at it, baffled, It simply said; “are you a badger?”

A badger? What was this guy talking about? Danny was confused but intrigued, by the message as well as the broad chest in the expensive suit. So he sent a reply; “what are you talking about, you crazed-up fruit-loop?” He hoped his tone came off as playful.

Vlad smiled at the quick reply.

Danny opened the next message. “Which college near Madison do you go to?”  
Oh, right. His school’s mascot was a badger. He sent his reply. 

The two ended up talking for a while. Danny thought it went pretty well. He ended up telling Sam and Tucker next time they hung out. They were at Tucker’s parent’s place this time. He told his friends that he had signed up on a sugar dating website, and that he had been talking to a man and hitting it off.

“His name is Vlad. I don’t know his last name.”  
“Is he hot? What does he do for work? How old is he? Is he hot?” Sam had so many questions.

“Um, I haven’t actually seen pictures of his face, but yes, he’s hot. He’s in the software industry, and I get the impression that he makes good money, but he never said what he does in it.”

“No face? Isn’t that kind of sketch-balls?” asked Tucker. “What part of his body did he show you? Never mind, man, I don’t want to know.”

“It’s not like that, Tuck. I just saw pictures of him from the neck down, and from the back. Fully clothed pictures. He’s always wearing these classy, expensive-looking suits, and god his hair just looks so soft I just want to touch it and run my hands through it…”

“Okay, Danny, we get it, you want to finger-fuck this dude’s hair. Why the secrecy though? I’m still kind of sketched out,” said Sam.

“I am not sure, he said it has something to do with his job? I think he’s just paranoid about people he knows finding out he’s gay. I can’t say I blame him. As long as he’s not married or something I don’t care. I’ll see him when we meet up next week.”

“Oh right, school starts up next week for you, doesn’t it. But where are you going to live until this Vlad guy helps you out?” Tucker asked. 

“Ummm…” Danny avoided his friend’s eyes.

“Oh no, Danny!” Sam groaned. “Don’t tell me you are living with that ass-wipe jock again.”

“It’s not like I have any other option right now, and it’s not going to be permanent. I told Dash that it doesn’t mean we are dating again.”

“And you think that’s going to matter to him, Danny? You know how he is, and you know what being around him does to your psyche, do you really want to go through that again?” Sam’s eyes were shining with concern. “Please be careful, Danny. Let’s hope everything goes well with Mr. Soft-Hair. What color are those legendary locks, anyway?”

“Er..gray?” Danny ended in an upwards inflection even though it wasn’t a question.

“I knew it!” Tucker gloated to Sam.

“Like you can say anything, Simba” Danny grumbled.

“Hey, I’ll have you know that majority of cougars use hair coloring products, thank you very much.”

Danny’s big sister Jazz came home to visit the week before Danny left for college. During the school year, she was a psychology major at Yale University. She was two years older than Danny, so this upcoming year was her last as a pre-grad student. She spent much of the summer away with her boyfriend and with her friends.  
“How are you doing, little brother?”

“Eh. Pretty good.”

“I’m sorry I haven’t been around much.”

“It’s okay. You’ve been busy.”

Jazz gave her brother a big hug.

Danny was pretty sure that Jazz knew about more about the accident that he had when he was 14 than she let on, but he couldn’t always tell. Jazz was always warm and supportive, but she never asked about it directly, and never mentioned or asked him about being gay. He did find brochures of resources and information for LGBT teens in his sock drawer once that he thought must have been put there, but later that day they were gone.

```  
It was 8am. Today was the day he was moving back to Wisconsin. Danny was all packed up.  
Jazz came downstairs. “Dad, did Danny leave yet? His Jeep is not in the driveway.”

“Oh, Jazzy-Pants, you’re mother is driving him in the RV. Danny wrecked the Jeep while off-road racing the other day. I know I should be mad, but boys will be boys.”

“Sweetie, you should call Dash and let him know you will be on your way soon,” his mom suggested.

“I like that Dash Baxter,” Mr. Fenton said, “He’s an all-American, blue-eyed, blond-haired quarterback, he’s got a future in the Packers for sure. Being friends with him the best thing that could have happened to you, he’s a real man’s-man.”

Danny nearly choked. It was not lost on Jazz. She followed after him when he went to make the phone call, and listened, hidden behind the door.

“Yeah, I just wanted to let you know I’m leaving Amity Park soon. It will probably take like 6 hours before we get there, so see you around 2 or so.” There was a pause while Dash said something on the other line. “I don’t know about that Dash. I’m grateful your letting me stay until I get my own place, but I told you, that doesn’t mean we’re dating again.” Jazz knew it! Another pause. “You wouldn’t dare!” Danny sounded frantic and frightened. “You know what my parents do for a living! You know who they are? They will kill me! Like probably literally kill me with experimental conversation tech.”

Danny went out to RV, and found Jazz behind the wheel of her sedan, ushering him into the passenger’s seat. “I convinced Mom and Dad to let me take you. I moved your bags to the back and the trunk of my car.”

“Thank the spirits.”

```  
Danny fell back asleep for much of the ride. He woke up, and ended up having some small talk with Jazz.  
“Thanks for taking me.”  
“No problem.”  
They talked about Jazz’s summer, and about the latest Ember McLain album. They talked about Danny’s friends, and compared New Haven’s nightlife to Madison’s. 

Jazz helped Danny move into Dash’s apartment. The blond shook Jazz’s hand. “Thanks for helping out, hot-stuff.” Danny rolled his eyes. Same old Dash, hitting on girls that he wasn’t even interested in. “Have a safe trip home. Your brother and I have a lot of catching up to do.”

“Actually, I will be spending the night. I can’t drive another 6 hours home without resting. Don’t worry, I won’t be a bother. I’ll sleep in Danny’s room.”

Danny loved his sister so much.

They were in his room later that night. “Thanks, Jazz. Having you here, and having you take me means a lot to me.” There was a silence. “So, how long have you known?” he asked , quietly. 

Jazz laughed nervously. “About you selling your jeep, and lying about it to Dad? I figured it out this morning.”

“No, not that. The ride. Making sure I’m not alone with Dash tonight. Those pamphlets when I was younger.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about. Lots of people have access to pamphlets.”

Danny raised his eyebrows. “Jazz…”

The woman conceded. “Okay, so I kind of suspected for a while, then I looked up the name of that creepy therapist mom and dad used to take you too, and found out what her specialty was, and things just kind of clicked, I guess? But I thought it might be good to just be supportive from a distance. I don’t think it’s a big deal either way. I figured you’d come out to me whenever you were ready.”

Danny gave his sister a big hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/acid-and-oil)


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Moon ice cream is a Wisconsin thing, and the comments made about it's flavor are things that people who have eaten it actually say

The last time Vlad had spoken to young Daniel, the boy had told him that he would be moving into his apartment in Wisconsin on Friday afternoon. It was now Friday night, and the man had not heard from him. He wasn’t sure why, but he was feeling anxious. He still wasn't too sure about the idea of having a sugar baby, but then after scrolling through Danny’s photos over and over reading his profile so many times that he had it memorized, he realized that he really wanted this to work. He did need some discretion, but Daniel said that he did not mind as long as he wasn’t married.

Vlad knew that he would have to show Daniel his face when they met, but they already discussed it, and he felt like this wouldn’t be a problem. He told Danny that he was afraid of being recognized. If he wasn’t interested, the two would just part ways. Vlad didn’t want to think about that. He knew it may not seem healthy, but when he wanted something, he tended to put a laser focus until he obtained it. This quality was part of why he was such a successful business man. 

At 10pm, Danny turned his computer on after Jazz fell asleep. He saw that he received a message from Vlad, asking him to let him know when he was settled into his place so that they could meet up. Danny decided to send him a message. Vlad would probably not be awake, but that way he would see it in the morning in case he woke up first.

He let him know that he was in, and that he had been up talking to his sister. He was not expecting to receive a message back practically right away. It was like Vlad had been waiting with the in-box page open.

Danny: I’m in Wisconsin now. Sorry I didn’t tell you right away, I was spending time with my sister

Vlad: I am glad that you made it. I would very much like to take you on a date tomorrow.

Danny ended up meeting Vlad at a coffee house the next morning. He left as soon as his sister did, taking his key and leaving a note for Dash, who had left early as well. Dash had left a note saying that he was sorry, and that he wanted to talk.

On the walk to the coffee shop, Danny called Sam. He filled her in on what happened with Jazz and Dash.  
“Oh Danny! It’s great that your sister is supportive. Also, you really need to move out of there. Like, pronto. Like suck that old guy’s dick if you have to, pronto.”

“Sam…”

“I know, Danny, I just don’t like you living with Dash again. You know how he can be, what he does to you. How hard it was to leave, even when you had been unhappy for so long.”

“I’m glad you care about me, Sam, but it will be different this time. I had space without him, and if today goes well, I’ll have Vlad to hang out with. Plus it’s so much easier to hate Dash when he’s being an asshole.”

 

Danny hung up his cell phone as he walked into the coffee shop. It was decided that Vlad would be wearing a red rose pinned to his shirt, and of course Vlad already knew what Danny looked like. It was a good, public location for safety reasons, and they would appear to be two men mutually having a cup of coffee. 

Danny scanned the patrons, looking for the long silver hair and martini-glass figure from the photos. He idly wondered how he would go about asking for payment. He wasn’t sure if he just had to wait for Vlad to give it to him, or if they had to discuss it. Danny didn’t really want to bring it up, he didn’t want to feel anymore like a hooker than he already did, even though he knew that what he was doing was different.

Danny caught the back of a man sitting at a seat at the counter. It just had to be Vlad. He’d recognize that soft, pull-able silver hair anywhere ‘pull it together, Danny why do I always think about that’.

Danny sat down next to man, taking note of the red rose pinned to the lapel of his white dress shirt. “Hey, I’m Danny! You must be Vlad.” Vlad turned around to face Danny. “You’re…you’re Vlad Masters.”

Vlad grinned. “I told you I was recognizable.”

“Yep.” said Danny, weakly. His possible future sugar daddy was Vlad Masters, founder and CEO of Mastersoft.

“You went to the same college I do. There is a lecture hall named after you.”

“Yes, there is, Little Badger. There is also a library and a bench.”

“Do you know what that means?” Danny grinned now. “You were a badger too!”

Vlad smiled and ran his hand through his long hair. He had worn the bulk of his hair down that day. Just his long bangs were pulled back into a small tail that rested flat on the back of his hair.  
“I suppose that I was. Now tell me a little more about yourself, Daniel. What made you interested in dairy science?”

“Oh, well I’ve always been interested in the origins of things? Like ever since I was a kid, I’d see a toy, and think, ‘where did this come from? What is it made of, and who made it?’, if that makes any sense.”

Vlad nodded to show he understood.

“I’m also really into animals, I used to a part of this youth work experience program at the zoo when I was in high school and everything. I’m not a vegetarian or anything, but I feel like livestock should be treated more humane? I would really love to work for a free-range dairy farm. I’m going to be taking some business courses starting this year as well, since my ultimate goal would be to manage my own farm.”

Vlad smiled. “Well, if you want to work on a dairy farm, Wisconsin is certainly a good place to do it. Are you planning on living here after your studies are over?”

Danny had it all planned out last year. After school, Danny would work on a farm, and Dash would be playing for the Packers (the team already had their eye on the college football star), and they would live together happily, far away from the Fentons and Amity Park. 

“I’m not sure right now. Probably. I’ve had a few things come up.”

Vlad and Danny kept talking, mostly about Danny. Vlad noted that the boy didn’t want to to talk about his parents very much, but spoke highly of his sister. He tried to think of something else to ask about.

“Daniel, tell me more about the work you did at the zoo.”

“Oh, okay. So when I was 15, I ended up doing a research paper on gorillas. I probably could have just gotten all my information from the library or the internet, but one of my friends wanted to check out the new gorilla they had just gotten at the zoo. So we went, and just spent all day observing this majestic creature. It was just so calming. I even hid in the bathroom so I could visit after closing”

Vlad laughed. “Sneaking into a closed zoo? How rebellious of you, Daniel.”

“Yeah, well, anyway I was able to figure out something about the gorilla that no one else had. So this new gorilla, they had been calling them ‘Sampson’, right? And the plaque said ‘male’ and everything. I have no idea how a freaking zoo of all places could miss this, but, get this-the gorilla was actually a female!”

Danny laughed at the memory. “I was caught one night, by one of the head zookeepers. I looked him in the eyes, and told him that his ‘Sampson’ was actually a ‘Delilah’.”

Vlad laughed so loud, that people started looking over. He tried to suppress the laughter and it turned into a snort.

This made Danny giggle. “Very dignified, Mr. CEO.” He fluttered his dark eyelashes playfully.

Vlad cleared his throat. “I assume that that was how you got offered a position in the program?”

“Yep! It was a dream come true.”

 

After the date was over, Vlad offered to buy Danny a cab, but the man decided that he would rather walk. Vlad put a white box in Danny’s hands, and then left for his car. Danny clutched the box to his chest and headed back to Dash’s. He tried not to call it ‘home’ any longer.

He called Sam on the walk back, like he promised. Sam picked up on the second ring. “So how did it go? Was he a serial killer?”

Danny laughed. “At least not on the first date.”  
He told Sam how handsome Vlad was, and about how he had gone to University of Wisconsin-Madison too. He didn’t mention his last name or who he was. Vlad never told him not to tell his friends, but he figured it was part of the whole be discreet thing. Besides, Sam didn’t ask.

“So did you suck his dick yet?”

“What? No, Sam, it was just a meeting to see if we had a connection, and I think we did. We didn’t really discuss the type of, ahem sugar Vlad is expecting from me, but he does want to see me again.” Danny arrived at the street Dash’s apartment was on. “I gotta go, I’m almost back, and Dash said he wants to talk.”

“Remember what we talked about, Danny.”

 

Dash was home when Danny got there. “I really want to talk to you, Danny.”  
“I’ll be out soon Dash, don’t worry.”  
“No, it’s okay, I just wanted to apologize for everything. You can stay here until you find a new place. You still have to pay rent and everything, and get your own groceries, but you can live here. I really don’t want to see you have to drop out, you really have such a bright future ahead of you, I know it, Danny, and you’ve been through so much, and you are still always for kind to people.”

Danny found himself reminded of why he had dated Dash in the first place. 

“Don’t worry about it, Dash.” He was actually a very sensitive and caring guy  
when it was just the two of them. 

“We will just focus on being good room-mates.” The jock had to mess things up in the past by acting like a tough-guy asshole whenever they were in front of other people. But it made sense if you knew Dash’s parents, if you knew what it was like growing up in Amity Park. It’s not Danny didn’t have issues, too.

“I really appreciate you letting me move back in.” Nope. Danny had to clear his mind. He could not fall back into that pattern of thinking again. This was exactly the sort of thing that Sam had warned him about. Besides, he told himself, it’s not just that Dash is two-faced. Danny mentally reminded himself of the main reason he broke up with Dash, and then turned around and went to his room. 

The black haired young man smiled and laid down on top of his bed. He had a great date with Vlad. He was funny, and intelligent. He was very handsome, that was for sure. His nose and jawline were long and strong, and he had the best head and facial hair. Danny never knew he had a thing for long hair before, but there was something about it that definitely working for him.

Danny sat up and opened the white box Vlad had given him. Inside was vintage University of Wisconsin Badgers t-shirt, and two $100 bills.. The guy really was a Frootloop. Who gives someone two hundred dollars for having coffee and babbling about themselves?

“I wonder what he would have given me if I had sucked his dick.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the week flew by for Danny. Classes had started up for both of them, so he didn’t see too much of Dash. True to his word, Dash hadn’t treated Danny like anything other than a roommate. Danny gave Dash some money to help out with the bills, and he bought and cooked his own food. On Wednesday, he found himself making enough dinner for Dash, too. On Thursday, he made Dash’s favorite dish, meatloaf. It’s not like he made it just for Dash or anything, Danny liked it too. Dash didn’t have to let him live here, after all, even if he was paying rent. It was the least he could do, really.

While Danny was washing the dishes after dinner, his phone began to ring. With a quick look, Danny saw that it was Vlad, or ‘Fruitloop’, as he had entered as his contact name, for discretion reasons) He smiled, and told Dash that he’d finish the dishes later, and took the call into his bedroom. 

“Hello?”

“Hello, Daniel.” God, thought Danny, his voice is so hot.

“Hey there, Silver Fox”

“I’m not that old”  
“Your hair is silver though,” Danny teased. “Besides, if you can call me Little Badger, I can call you a fox”

“Very well. I suppose that’s only fair,” Vlad said in a lilting voice. “Have you worn the shirt yet?”

“I have,” said Daniel. “I actually slept in it last night. It’s very comfortable.”

“Well I suppose that’s because it’s so old, right? Old and worn-out?”

“Eh, I prefer the term well-loved.”

Vlad chuckled when Danny said that.

“So, Daniel. The reason I am calling is because tomorrow is Friday, and I was wondering if you would like to come over and visit me at my home.”

Danny finished up the phone call. It had been decided that Vlad was going to send a town car to come pick Danny up at his apartment around 5pm the following day.

Danny went to the kitchen to get himself some ice cream. He sighed when he saw that the dirty dishes were still in the sink. Well, he did tell Dash he’d finish them, he had just hoped that Dash would’ve done it, since he was busy, and had cooked dinner. Danny turned on the water and started to scrub, his mint-chocolate chip would have to wait.

Dash entered the kitchen just then. “So, who was that on the phone?”

“Just some guy I’ve been talking to. I’m actually going to his place tomorrow, so you’ll be on your own for dinner.”

“Hmm mm,” was all Dash said, before retiring to his bedroom.

True to his word, Vlad sent a town car to come pick Danny up the next evening, although it arrived a good fifteen minutes later than promised. The car that rolled up was black, and had silver accents, a very classy looking vehicle indeed. When the window rolled down, Danny was a little disappointment, but not surprised to see that Vlad was not the one driving. The driver was an older man, older than Vlad. He had beady eyes, a large nose, and was wearing a fez. 

“Can you help me find the apartment building on Klemper Street?” the driver asked. He spoke is a heavy Yiddish accent. 

“This is the apartment building on Klemper Street.” Danny answered, gesturing the building behind him.

“Oh, good, do you know who Daniel is? Mister Masters sent me pick up and drive him.”

“Oh, that’s me. I’m Danny.”

The elderly driver gave Danny the once-over, then nodded and unlocked the back door. Danny climbed inside, and buckled up. The car began moving. The driver looked back at Danny through the mirror. “You need some sun. Ask Mr. Masters to take you to Florida, yes? You look like a ghost, boy.”

Danny knew that Vlad had a mansion somewhere in Madison, but he had never seen it before. The estate was tucked away, hidden by trees, a gate, and a very long driveway. He knew that Vlad was a billionaire, but he was not expecting his house to be a literal castle. His eyes were wide with awe as the driver opened the car doors and guided him to the front door.

Vlad answered the door. He looked at the driver. “Your late.”  
“I had one heckova time finding the place. I circled the block for a half hour.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I’m eighty-eight years old, you should be happy I made it back here at all.”

Vlad motioned for Danny to come inside. The interior of the castle was done completely in green and gold. The curtains, the furniture, the carpets-everything. 

“Packers fan much?”  
Vlad chortled. “How could you tell, my boy?”

“It looks like Lambeau Field threw up in here.”

“Well then, remind me not to show you my private museum.”

Danny took off his jacket and put it on the coat rack. “Look what I’m wearing!” he crowed, turning around, showing off for the man. It was Vlad’s old college shirt, off course. It was a white short sleeved tee shirt, with a red collar and red sleeve cuffs. In the center was graphic of Bucky the Badger.

He accidentally spun right into Vlad, who caught him. Danny’s face was now against Vlad’s chest. He cupped the teen’s cheeks, and tilted his face up, gazing into those icy blue eyes. “It looks exquisite on you.” the older man purred.

The blood started to pound in Danny’s ears. He wasn’t sure what to do. Would it be appropriate for him to kiss Vlad right now?

That particular choice, however, was taken away from him just then. Vlad released Danny from his hold, and led him into a dining area. A meal for two was set up. “I’m afraid it may be a little cooler than I intended, but please, sit down.” Vlad pulled Danny’s chair out for him, and poured him a glass of water.

The feast was made up of various Wisconsinite dishes. There were cheddar cheese curds, beer brats, and a bowl of fresh cherries and cranberries. “I had my chef use free-range pork bratwurst”.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. “This food is so good, Vlad.” They continued to eat. “Can I ask you something?”  
“Anything, my badger.”

“I was just wondering…what you were looking to get out of our arrangement? Like, what are you looking for?” Danny felt awkward asking. “I just figured it would probably be a good to thing to talk about? To get on the table…”

“I agree. It would be wise to discuss these matters. But first things first…” Vlad got up, and briefly left the room. When he returned, he was holding two waffle cones, each filled with blue ice cream. “…Dessert.”

Vlad led Danny to a sitting room. The two sat next to each other, sides touching, on a green sofa. Vlad spoke first.

So tell me, Daniel; what do you need?” Danny started to open his mouth, when Vlad cut him off. “I don’t mean materially. I already read your profile. I mean emotionally, physically. I am looking, foremost, for companionship. I need someone to listen to me, someone I can spend time with after a hard day, someone I can spoil, someone who makes me feel special and needed.” 

Vlad paused here to lick his Blue Moon ice cream. “I am going to be upfront here, little badger. I would absolutely love to be intimate with you. I want to kiss that freckled nose, I want to smell your scent, and hear your noises. I want to feel if your skin is as soft as it looks.” He paused to lick his ice cream again. “I don’t want you do anything you are not ready for. I am, in essence, looking for a ‘boyfriend experience.' I must insist that anything we do be completely wanted and organic on your end.”

Danny nodded. His eyes were wide, and his breathing had swallowed. His Blue Moon ice cream had gone neglected, and was starting to drip down his hand. He noticed this, and licked it off.

“So, Vlad, what do you think the secret ingredient is?” 

Vlad thought about it. “Amaretto, maybe? Almond? How about you?”

Danny grinned. “I always thought it tasted like the left over milk after a bowl of Froot-Loops.”

He grabbed Vlad’s cone, and placed both of them on the green and gold coffee table before pressing his lips to Vlad’s. Pale fingers tangled themselves into the silver strands, and Danny’s last coherent thought for a while was how he would have to tell Sam was he was right about how soft Vlad’s hair was.

When the kiss finally broke, both men looked content.  
“That was-” Danny started.

“Indeed.” said Vlad.

“So what now?”

“I believe that a certain little badger said he likes cuddling.”

Vlad had Danny pick out a DVD. He noted that there was a lot of action movies in Vlad’s collection, mostly from the 70’s and 80’s, as well as all of the old Hammer Dracula films starring Christopher Lee. He ended up picking ‘Top Gun’.

Vlad put the film on, and settled back onto the small couch next Danny. Before too long, he put one of his arms around the other man. Danny leaned into Vlad’s side with a sigh. He really did enjoy cuddling. They stayed like that for awhile. Vlad moved his hand to Danny’s upper back, and began to gently squeeze, occasionally moving as high as his shoulders and neck. He was giving him a gentle, one-handed back massage. Danny leaned in even further. 

“My my, you really do enjoy your cuddles.”

“My parents wouldn’t let me hug. They thought it wasn’t manly.”

“That’s horrifying, Daniel.”

Danny pulled back a little. “Yeah, well, there is a reason I don’t really talk about my parents”. After that, they were both quiet for while. Vlad cupped Danny’s face again, turning it to him and looking into his eyes, and stroking the apples of his cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

“You don’t ever have to tell me anything that you don’t want to.”

Danny reached over, and began to stroke Vlad’s face as well. He ran his fingers along the sides of his hairline, before stilling them, and frowning at the patch of thick, shiny blue skin he found there. It reminded him of an injury he’s seen before. “What happened ?” Danny asked.

“Scars. I had a really bad case of acne when I was in my twenties that got infected. It’s mostly healed by now, but I still have some scars on my scalp and neck. You should have seen me twenty-five years ago! It covered my entire face. I had to be hospitalized.”

Danny gave the side of the man’s neck a quick kiss.

“Well, if I had been there twenty years ago, I would have visited you every day until you got better.”

After the movie, a different elderly man wearing a fez drove him home in the town car. When he got back, he saw through the window that the light in Dash’s bedroom was on. He did not, however, leave the room. Danny went right to his bedroom to open the white box that Vlad had given him before he left.

Inside was a cream puff. Danny rolled his eyes. Of course Vlad would gift him the official state dessert of Wisconsin. There was an envelope in the box as well, addressed to ‘My Little Badger’. Danny slid his finger into the flap, and opened it. There were five one-hundred dollar bills this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shirt Vlad gives Danny is real. I Googled 'vintage Wisconsin Badgers tee', and almost cried when I saw a shirt that looks almost like the one Danny wears in canon.


	3. Part Three

On Saturday morning, Danny woke to the smell and sounds of frying bacon. He walked into the kitchen to find Dash Baxter in front the stove, cooking breakfast. The table was set, and there was a carton of orange juice out as well.  
“Good morning, Fen-tons-of-love!” Dash sounded so chipper. Danny wondered what brought it on. Maybe Dash had a date as well. “I made breakfast!”

“Thanks, Dash! And don’t call me that, we aren’t dating anymore.” Danny poured himself a glass.

“Roomies can have nicknames for each other, right? At least I don’t call you Fen-toe-nail anymore.”

“Yeah, that certainly is an upgrade.” The sarcasm was lost on Dash. He looked very proud of himself.

“So, what’s with the breakfast?”

“I’m in a good mood. I won an auction for this teddy bear I was looking for. I had to stay up all night, because it ended at like 2am, but I ended up sniping it last second for a really good price.”

He knew how passionate his ex could be about his teddy bear collection. Danny had even been to a teddy bear collector convention with him, back when they still dated. It them and a bunch of single middle-aged women. 

“You look like your night went well, too.”

“Yeah, it did.” It was nice to just be able to talk to Dash again. He did know him better than anyone else in Wisconsin, they grew up together. A hopeful question burned in his mind. “Do you think we can be friends?”

“Yeah, man. Just because we used to do the do doesn’t mean we can’t be bros. Us Caspar High queers gotta stick together, right?”

That made a lot of sense to Danny.

The two started spending more time together after that. They would talk and joke around between classes, and eat dinner together almost every night. Danny even told Dash more about Vlad, although he never mentioned any identifying details beyond his first name. He never referred to Vlad as his boyfriend, but he didn’t call him his sugar daddy either. He was usually ‘Vlad’, or ‘that guy I’m seeing’. 

It was Friday again. Danny was going to go to Vlad’s again for dinner. He stopped by the apartment after classes to get ready. When he got there, he was unprepared for the sight that greeted him. The light was out, even though it was dim. Dash was sitting at the kitchen table, and he was crying. Danny flicked on the light switch and ran up to him.

“whoa whoa, Dash, buddy, what’s wrong? What’s going on?”

Dash looked up. It took him a moment to collect himself. “I got a call from my mom today.” That didn’t sound good. His parents never called. There was good reason that Dash lived in Wisconsin permanently now. His lip trembled. “It’s P-p-p-pooky. Pooky died.” Dash was visibly trying very hard to keep from crying in front of Danny. 

“I’m so sorry, Dash. I know how much that dog meant to you.” Danny put a comforting hand on Dash’s shoulder.

“The worst part is, my dad wasn’t even going to tell me! It happened last weekend, and my dad forbid my mom from telling me, but she finally decided to call me anyway. Oh God, it probably happened when I was buying that teddy bear, or hanging out with you, having fun. I haven’t even seen Pooky since they kicked me out. I should have listened to Kwan. I should have just said 'fuck the landlord' and smuggled Pooky here. Oh, God.”

Dash couldn’t hold it back anymore. The floodgates opened, and he was just crying and crying. His shoulders were shuddering under Danny's hand, which then moved to his upper back, rubbing a gentle calming circle.

“It’s okay to cry, Dash. I’m not going to judge you. It’s okay. Shhhh.”

They just stayed like that a while. Dash sitting on the wooden kitchen chair, bawling his eyes over the loss of his childhood pet. Danny was standing next to his ex-boyfriend, re-assuring him and comforting him.

When the air quieted, and the movement stilled, Danny spoke. “Hey, I know what always makes you feel better.”

While Vlad was a fan of action films, Dash liked romances. Danny popped in ‘Dirty Dancing’ and they sat down on the opposite ends of the couch. A good just-friends distance. 

Danny didn’t even realize that he had fallen asleep until he woke up. His phone was both buzzing, and playing a snippet of ‘Danger Zone’ by Kenny Loggins. Vlad’s ring tone. This woke Danny up fully. Dash had fallen asleep, too. His head was on Danny’s lap, and Danny’s arm was wrapped tightly around Dash’s broad back. Danny leaped up, flinging Dash out of his lap, and waking the boy up. 

“What the hell, babe, I was having a good dream.”

“Dash, quit screwing around. We fell asleep, and I’m late for Vlad’s!”

By now the call had gone to his voice mail. Danny didn’t listen to it, just opting to call back instead. Vlad picked up right away.

“Yeah, I’m coming. I can see the town car out the window. I fell asleep watching a movie. See you soon.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. You can’t go right now!”

“Look, Dash, I know you had a hard day, but I’ve been planning this all week! We can hang out tomorrow, I promise.” Danny grabbed his coat and wallet, and headed for the door. 

“Not so fast, Fen-tease.” Danny quickly found the exit blocked by 6 feet and 200 pounds of blond quarterback. 

“Come on, Dash, let me go. We aren’t dating anymore.”

“You are a fucking tease, Fentina. You’re a dirty fucking tease, don’t try to deny it.”

Danny was getting pissed off now. “And just how exactly am I a tease? For being nice to you? For trying to be friends with you?” Danny was shouting now, his voice cracking.

“Well, what was that on the couch then? Do you spoon with all of your friends?"

“Well, yes!” Danny’s voice was cracking now. “You can even freaking ask Tucker, he’ll tell you. I’m a cuddler, Dash. You know that!”

Dash’s furious blue eyes met Danny’s. “Give me your key.”

“No, Dash, it didn’t mean anything!”

“Yeah, well that’s something a fucking tease would say, isn’t it? You can either call that asshole and break up with him, or give me your damn key. The choice is yours.”

The tinny rendition of the theme from ‘Top Gun’ was heard once again. Danny gave Dash the key. The blond opened the door, and shoved Danny out of it.

“But what about all my school stuff? And my laptop?”

“You should have thought about that before, Fen-cock-tease.”

The door slammed shut. Danny heard the click of the knob lock, followed by the thud of a deadbolt, and familiar swish and slide of the chained one. 

The ringtone had quieted again. Shaking, Danny Fenton made his way out to the black town car, where the same driver he had the first time was waiting. The old man said something, but Danny didn’t hear. He was staring numbly out the window. He was now officially homeless.

He opened his wallet. Only forty dollars. His bank book was back in this old bedroom. He might be able to access his account with just his ID and SSN, but he’d have to wait until the bank opened Saturday. He could probably figure out a way to spend the night at Vlad’s, but then what? He had enough in the bank for maybe a week and a half at a cheap motel, including food and the cost of commuting to school from there.

Arriving at the mansion, Danny got out of the car and headed to the door. Vlad looked so happy to see him, that for a moment, it made Danny happy, too. For a moment, he forgot that he had no home to go back to, and no plan. 

“I’m so glad you could make it! You need to start getting more sleep at night, Little Badger.”

“At least now I have the energy to keep going all night.” 

Danny didn’t realize how that might have sounded until he said it out loud. He was split second away from clarifying that he didn’t mean it like that, when the memory of something Sam had told him before that first meeting at the coffe house came to his mind. Danny knew that Vlad wanted the ‘relationship’ to progress organically, but things were different now. Danny was homeless. If he was going to have to pay to live in a motel, then he was going to have to start making more money. 

Pronto. 

 

Dinner had been much more of a simple affair than the week before, although it was still delicious. Danny pushed that afternoon’s drama out of his head, and tried to enjoy himself, and focus on the task in front of him. It’s not like he never wanted to take his relationship with Vlad further, he most certainly did. He just wouldn’t have taken this step quite as soon if he didn’t need the money. 'Still,' thought Danny, gently grinding his erection onto Vlad's thigh as the two made out against a wall, 'this does make for a pleasant distraction.'

Danny had Vlad pinned against the wall in his Packers shrine. Danny had asked to see it after dinner. He knew Vlad well enough to figure that being surrounded by Packers memorabilia would be a turn-on for him. Danny had pretended to be interested for a moment or two, and then took the opportunity to push the older man against one of the few bare spaces of wall. 

“Oh, Vlad,” Danny had grabbed Vlad by the hair, and pulled his ear down to his lips. “I’ve been wanting to do this for so long.” He punctuated his words with a roll of his hips against Vlad’s. Danny slowly dropped to his knees, dragging his hands down Vlad’s body as he went. He looked up at Vlad, and began to work on the man’s belt.  
Vlad groaned. He had fantasized about this very moment before, had strongly hoped that their relationship would take a more intimate turn. Still, it had seemed rather sudden, and Vlad couldn’t help but feel that something was a little off. As sexy as it was, seeing those baby blues staring up at him from between his legs while sandwiched between the cases containing a Lombardi trophy and Gale Gilligham’s jersey, there was no playful gleam in them tonight. 

Danny finally worked the buckle open, and slid Vlad’s belt out of the loops, discarding the leather on the floor. Pale fingers worked open the button, and then the boy winked at Vlad, and took the zipper in between his teeth. The overtly lewd act just felt so cheesy, so staged, that it snapped Vlad out of the euphoric haze.

A hand on Danny’s forehead stilled his actions. Blue eyes stared up at Vlad from under black hair.

“How long?” asked Vlad. “How long have you wanted to do this?”

Danny moaned lasciviously, even though nothing had even happened to stimulate such a behavior. “So long.”

Vlad shook his head and sighed. “You already said that, Daniel.” Vlad grasped Danny’s arm and moved it out of the way, clearing room for him to put his belt back on and move into the center of the room. Here, surrounded by his precious trophies and mementos, he began to speak.

“What is going on, Daniel? We agreed that we would let intimacy come naturally. That whoreish display is not what I’m looking for.” He sighed, and looked exasperated. “If I wanted a call-boy, I would have hired a call-boy. I like you, Daniel. I like spending time with you.”

Danny looked down, embarrassed by his actions, and by being called out on them. He guessed he had been a little over the top. 

“Look, Vlad- I’m so sorry.”

“What were you thinking?”

“Vlad, can we please sit down and talk about this somewhere?”

Vlad thought about it for a moment, and led Daniel to the TV room. They sat on that same green love-seat from last week. Vlad gave a small smile at the memory, and waited for the young man to explain himself.

“I’m homeless. I got in a fight with my roommate, and he kicked me out.”

“I thought you lived with your sister?”

“No, she just stayed over that first night she brought me. I actually lived with my ex-boyfriend?”  
“What did he do to you?” Vlad was suddenly fierce. “I’ll kill him!”

“What? Nothing happened. That is actually why he kicked me out. It was going so well for a while as friends, but then he wanted more. He gave me an ultimatum-”

Vlad nodded. “And you chose me.” He pulled Danny into a hug. “I’m so glad you did, my badger.” He kissed him on the top of the head. “But as beautiful as the view was, you didn’t have to resort to such tactics. You should have just told me what was going on.”

“I don’t like talking to you about money. It’s embarrassing.”

“Yet dropping to your knees for it is not? Do you realize how ridiculous that sounds?”

He pushed back the dark hair, and pressed a firm kiss against his forehead.

“So it’s settled. You are moving in with me.”

Danny’s eyes went wide, and nodded. “I was just going to move to a cheap motel. Living with you sounds amazing.”


	4. Part Four

Vlad gave Danny his own bedroom at the mansion. They still spent a fair amount of time together. Danny was able to continue his classes. Vlad’s car would drop Danny off and pick him up at the commuter lot near the edge of the campus. 

Danny grew familiar with the three drivers who worked for Vlad.Two of them were brothers, and one was cousin of theirs. They were all cranky, all old, and all three of them wore the same type of hat; a red fez. Danny wasn’t entirely convinced that the three didn’t simply share the same exact hat and pass it off after shifts.

Vlad was also able to replace Danny’s school books, and purchased him a new laptop computer. This was a huge help, since Danny had not even attempted to go back to Dash’s since that Friday. He would see Dash around campus now and again from a distance, but, thankfully his ex did not try to approach him. Danny was never more glad that the two did not share any of the same classes.

There was, however, a couple of problems. Danny’s bankbook and other vital documents were still at the old apartment, and he had partially finished school work and notes on his computer and in his notebooks that would be difficult and time-consuming to do over.

Vlad, on his part, quite enjoyed having a live-in partner. It was nice to not have to wait until Friday night to spend evenings with Daniel. While they were no where near as thought-out as the ones on the weekends had been, the two still ate dinner together every single night. If Danny had a particularly stressful day at school, Vlad would rub his shoulders. When Vlad needed to vent about work, Danny would lend a sympathetic ear.

“The cuddling alone is just fantastic, guys.” Danny was on a three-way phone call with his best friends. “I didn’t realize how touch-starved I really was until I had someone who was just content to hold me for hours.”

“I knew how touch-starved you were,” said Tucker.

“I am just so glad Dash is out of your life again,” said Sam.

“Yeah, me too,” agreed Danny. 

“And things are going well with Vlad?”

“Yeah. They really are.”  
“So, what does he do, where he can afford all those school books and to house an extra person, especially one who eats like you?” Tucker wanted to know.

“Oh right. I haven’t told you guys yet.” The two friends heard Danny ask something to someone off-phone. “Okay he says it’s cool, but you have to promise not to tell anybody.”

“Danny you know how good the two of us are keeping your secrets.”

“It’s one of my top 3 talents,” bragged Tucker.

“Okay, so…Vlad in software…is actually Vlad Masters.”

Silence.

“Okay,” said Sam, “well now we know how he can afford to take of you.”

“Hey, this better mean I get some insider information on upcoming technology. Or an internship? Then I could live in Madison too, and we can see each other everyday”

“I don’t know, Tuck. Seeing you more often would be pretty awesome, but I don’t like asking Vlad for things. Makes me feel gross.”

“You need to stop talking like that about yourself, Little Badger. There is nothing ‘gross’ about you.” Sam and Tucker heard as Vlad purred that into Danny’s neck, as well as the giggle that followed when he pinched Danny’s hip.

“Hey, were you guys cuddling the whole time we were talking to you?”

“Hey,” said Danny, in mock-defense, “touch-starved, remember?”

“And I intend to give my little badger a feast.” Vlad spoke directly into the receiver this time. 

“Okay, well I’m hanging up now. Talk to you later, Danny.”

“Your friends are so adorable, Daniel.”

“As adorable as me?”

“Of course not. I don’t think anybody could be.”

 

Living together also gave the tow more opportunities to get know one another. Vlad told Danny stories about him growing up in Milwaukee. Danny spoke more about his friends and his sister, and about the animals at the zoo. Vlad spoke of how hard and frustratingly lonely it had been at times, being a high-profile business man who was still in the closet. 

One evening, Danny and Vlad were cuddling on the couch. The cuddle-session had turned into a make-out one. Before long, Danny wound up straddling Vlad’s hips, wearing nothing but the vintage Badgers shirt and a pair of boxers. Vlad’s fingers crept up to the hem of the shirt, and began to tug. “No!” said Danny, placing his hands on Vlad’s. “The shirt stays on.”

“As good as my shirt looks on you, I still think it will look better on my floor.”

“ I’m just not comfortable…Oh, screw it, I trust you.” With that, Danny slowly pulled the shirt over his head. He sat where he was, on Vlad’s hips, eyes closed, and braced himself for the reaction, for the the barrage of questions that he did not really care to answer. None came.

Instead, he felt fingers on his chest, softly tracing the shiny, damaged skin that he knew was there. “Oh, Daniel,” his voice was a sad whisper. The 19-year’s skin was spider webbed with faded pink skin. There was patch in the middle of tan skin. It was undamaged, but the color and grain were out of place, like it belonged on another body.

 

Danny opened his eyes. “I had a skin graft when I was 14. You are touching a dead man’s skin.”

Vlad absentmindedly stroked the scarring on his own neck. “You are perfect just the way you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was short. The next one is going to be explicit. It picks up right where this one leaves off. If you don't want to see the smut just skip chapter 5.


	5. Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit. If you don't want to read it, you can skip this chapter without missing anything important. I'll give a quick recap next chapter.

Daniel leaned down and gave Vlad a searing, passionate kiss. An almost feral noise cams from the back of Vlad's throat and he rose into the kiss, causing Danny to lean backwards onto the couch. They soon switched positions from earlier, Vlad was on top of Danny, being careful not to bear his full weight onto the man's smaller figure. 

Tongues still tangled together, Danny began to roll his hips. He was cautious at first, going slow to gauge the older man’s reaction. Vlad smirked against the teen’s lips, and then began to thrust his own erection into Danny’s. That was all the younger man needed. He began to increase the speed and pressure of his own actions. The cramped couch was starting to make things difficult.

“How about we take this to your bedroom?”

 

Danny laid down in the center of Vlad’s king sized four-poster bed. “Why is your bed comfier than mine? No fair.” Danny playfully wiggled deeper down into the mattress. He was wearing a pair of boxers and nothing else. “And do you know what else is not fair? You are still wearing clothes.” Vlad was wearing a pair of Packers lounge pants and a white cotton undershirt.

“I suppose I will have to rectify that.” Vlad suggestively rolled the words off of his tongue. He slowly pulled off the shirt, but left the soft pants on and crawled toward Danny on the bed.  
“Hey, lose the pants too so we can be even!” Danny whined.

“There is a fatal flaw in your logic, Little Badger. You are assuming that I am wearing underwear.”

Vlad was now on his hand and knees, body hovering completely over Danny’s. The man pressed his lips to the side of Danny’s throat. He briefly scraped his teeth along the man’s collar bone, before applying an open-mouthed kiss there. Vlad Masters took his time, lowering his hips onto Danny’s as he moved down his head. He licked, sucked, and kissed his way down towards the discolored chest. Danny tensed up when he felt the hot mouth trail closer to his burn scars. Vlad sensed this, and looked up, his desire-darkened eyes meeting his lover’s. 

“Is this okay? I can stop if I am making you uncomfortable.”

“It’s fine with me,” Danny explained. “It’s just that Dash is the only person I’ve ever been with, and he refused to go near my skin graft. He said it was creepy.” Danny looked ashamed.

. “So what you are telling me, Little Badger,” Vlad smirked, “Is that there is an entire part of your amazing body that has never been given a man’s touch?”

Danny's eyes widened as he swallowed hard and nodded. 

“So,” Vlad continued, beginning to feather his fingertips down his chest, “no one has ever done this.” Vlad flicked his finger over one Danny’s nipples.

“Ah!” Danny cried out in response, arching his back a little. 

“My, my, I am going to have so much fun taking care of you.”

Vlad used his thumbs to rub circles over both of Danny’s nipples at the same time. He kissed his way down Danny’s chest, and on to his abdomen. Danny’s hips bucked up. “Vlad!”

Vlad now moved his hands down to his lover’s waist. He kissed his naval, placed a hand on each hip bone, and squeezed, firmly.  
“What is everybody’s fascination with my hips?” Danny groaned. “I hate my hips.”

“I respectfully disagree. Your hips are divine.”

Danny firmly shook his head. “They are too girly. Dash used to say I got them from my mom, that they were the best thing she ever gave me. He would do this thing were he used to like, feminize me? As Sam called it? He would call me ‘Fentina’, since my last name is Fenton. He would joke around about me being the woman in the relationship, and stuff like that.”

“And this was the man you dated for three years?” Vlad was incredulous.

“Yeah, well, we all make mistakes.”

Vlad lightly traced the skin on Danny’s abdomen before tucking his fingers under the waistband of his boxers. “I can help you forget,” he whispered. Danny lifted his bottom up as his boxers were pulled off of him. Vlad got off of the bed, and swung Danny’s legs so that the 19 year old was sitting on the edge of the bed. Vlad positioned himself on the floor between those pale legs.

“Hey, shouldn’t I be the one on my knees, Daddy?”

Vlad felt his own dick twitch in his Green Bay Packers pajama bottoms. Did this mean he had a daddy kink? He would have to explore that later. Right now, this was about Daniel.

“I did say I was looking for someone to spoil. Let me make you feel like a man.”

Vlad dipped his head, but Danny stopped him. “Wait-” Vlad looked up with his dark blue eyes. “Can I- is it okay if you take your pony tail out? And can I touch your hair?” Danny bit his lip, and he blushed a little. “I just really really like your hair, okay?”

The look on Vlad’s face was very amused. It appears as though my badger has a kink of his own, he thought. Saying nothing, he pulled out his thick silver hair from it’s bindings. He shook it out for show, and then swooped down to capture Danny’s manhood in his lips. Danny groaned, and thrust his hips up. Vlad lowered his head, and took the entirety of Danny’s member into his mouth. He began to move up and down, dragging his tongue along the sides of the shaft. He pulled almost all the way off, sucking his cheeks in as he made his way up, and then plunged back down. Vlad forcefully grabbed one of Danny’s hands, and guided it to back of his head. Danny took the cue, and immediately sank his fingers into the luxurious silver hair. Vlad plunged his face back onto the boy a few more times, before he felt Danny’s finger clench tight in his hair. 

“If you keep doing that, I’m going to cum.”

Vlad gave one final bob, before pulling up again, and stopping to slowly lave his tongue around the rim of the head of Danny’s penis. He wrapped one his large hands around the shaft, and gave a few stiff pumps. He looked into Danny’s hooded blue eyes. “Then cum for me, Badger.” He once again dove into Danny’s lap, engulfing the erection with his warm mouth. Danny’s ass lifted off of the comforter as he started to spurt. Vlad pulled his mouth off just then, and placed his hand back on the young man’s erupting erection. He pumped the last of Danny’s orgasm out of him, the thick white fluid landing on Vlad’s chest.

When he had finished, Danny opened his eyes and looked down at Vlad. It was only there for half a second, but Vlad picked up on this disappointment in Danny’s eyes as the flash to Vlad’s cum covered chest.  
“I’m sorry, Little Badger, semen just isn’t something I’ve developed a taste for.”

“No, it’s okay. That was amazing, thank you.” Danny got up and patted his former place on the bed. “Now it’s your turn!”

Vlad stood up, but he did not move to the bed. “I wanted to make you feel good,” Vlad said with a frown.

“You made me feel amazing,” Danny insisted. “It really doesn’t matter. Different people are into different things.”

“Did that neanderthal you used to date let you finish in his mouth?” Danny didn’t answer, but his look told Vlad what he wanted to know.

“Next time, Badger. I’ll swallow every drop.” Vlad vowed.


	6. Part Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap for those who skipped the smut:  
> 1\. Fluffy make-outs  
> 2\. Danny reveals his last name  
> 3\. Danny complains about Dash  
> 4\. Vlad goes down on Danny  
> 5\. Vlad gets passive-aggressively jealous/competitive about Dash in a few places throughout the chapter

The two men were cuddling close in Vlad’s bed. Danny had put on a pair of constellation covered lounge pants. Both men were still shirtless. Vlad was laying flat on his back. One of his arms was placed around the back of his head, serving as a prop. The other was wrapped tight around his Daniel, who was curled into his left side. One of his arms and one of his legs were draped around his lover, his raven haired head on the man’s chest.

“About the scars-”  
“You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to, Daniel.”

“I know. I want to tell you.” Danny took a deep breath. Vlad could feel the chest against his abdomen expanding with the act. “You know how I don’t like to talk about my parents? Well, my mom is a neurologist, and my dad is an engineer. They both think that being gay is something that can and should be prevented,” Danny took in another breath,this one audibly more shaky, “or-or cured.” He was silent for a few beats. Whether it was to gather his courage or allow the words to sink in, Vlad did not know. 

“They knew I was gay. I’m not sure exactly how they figured it out, but, like Dash used to say, ‘how could they not know?” Danny laughed nervously at this. It was clearly difficult for him to discuss, but he really wanted to share this part of himself with Vlad. After being so intimate with him, he had this need to become even closer. 

“Well they strongly suspected, at any rate. They ended up forcing me to see this therapist. Penelope.” He snarled the name in disgust. “She was supposed to help me figure out ‘the root of my little problem’, as she used to say. Every time I saw her, I just ended up feeling worse. She would build me up, tell me that I was a great kid, then tear it all down.” Danny was starting to tear up, but plowed on. “She really made me feel like something was wrong with me. I kept trying so hard to not be gay, and of course it didn’t work.”

Vlad brought his right hand down from the back of his head. He offered it to Danny, who held it tight. Vlad rubbed circles on the back of his hand with his thumb, waiting for Danny to continue his story.

“My dad is an engineer, right? And he works with my mom, they develop all these devices and stuff. Technology used to study the differences in hetero and non-hetero brains. Technology used to test if people are gay or not…and conversion technology.”

Danny gave Vlad’s hand a squeeze, and Vlad squeezed it back.

“When I was 14 years old, I broke into my parent’s lab. To this day, I don’t even remember if I was trying to hurt myself, or kill myself, or convert myself. I just knew I needed some kind of change. I climbed into this machine they were working on. I don’t even think it was finished, and I didn’t have a clue how to work it. I just strapped the wires on my chest, and I turned it on. It felt like I was on fire. I thought I was going to die. According to the paramedics, they actually were about to pronounce me dead, but then my vitals started up again.”

“Were your parents held responsible?” Vlad asked through a clenched jaw.

“No. I claimed I couldn’t remember what happened, and my mom and dad told everyone they found me near the fuse box, that I must have been trying to make a repair.”

“That’s child abuse, Daniel. Why didn’t anybody alert the authorities?”

“Trust me, Sam and Tucker wanted to. They are the only ones I’ve ever told the full story to before now. I just really didn’t want anybody to know. I begged them not to tell. I knew if they did, my whole life would be rooted up, and I really, really didn’t want that. It all worked out though, mostly. 

My parents stopped making me go to therapy. I dated Dash in secret in high school, then a little more publicly in college. Sam’s been pretending to be my girl friend since I was sixteen.”

“Your parents believe that?”

“Who knows. My dad does, for sure. He can be pretty oblivious.”

“And your mother?”

“She’s very good at lying to herself.” Danny barked a dry laugh. “I suppose that’s another thing I inherited from her. Aside from her hips.”

Well I can attest to that, thought Vlad. When Danny had mentioned his last name, he thought little of it. After his story, Vlad no longer had any doubts. His lover was the son of Jack and Maddie Fenton.


	7. Part Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I Googled while writing this chapter:
> 
> * Jewish surnames that start with 'V'
> 
> * Luxury cars 
> 
> * Madison Wisconsin mayoral elections

Friday night movies on the couch had quickly became a tradition for Vlad and Danny. Danny was on his hands and knees in front of the open DVD storage area. He was looking on the bottom shelf.

“Hey Vlad do you have any horror movies that aren’t about vampires?”

He thought for a moment. “I have Cujo.”

The boy wrinkled his nose. “I don’t like horror movies about sick animals. They make me sad.” He scanned the titles again.”Do you have Van Helsing?”

“I’ve never seen Van Helsing.”

“I can’t believe you haven’t seen Van Helsing! It’s both a vampire movie and an action movie. It’s like a fusion of your two favorite things, you gotta see it!”

Danny’s smile fell, and he groaned in frustration as he realized where his copy of Van Helsing, along with all of his other DVDs, was. 

“I really gotta get my stuff back from Dash’s. I talked to him earlier, and he said I could pick it up this weekend.”

“Just make me a list of DVDs you want me to buy, along with any books or video games you left.”

“You don’t have to do that. It’s my stuff, I should be able to get it back. Besides he’s got my school work, and my bank book and stuff like that.”

Vlad understood, he just didn’t like the idea of Danny going over there alone. He offered to go with him, even, but Danny reminded Vlad that it would blow his cover. Dash knew he was seeing someone named Vlad. The founder of Mastersoft’s face was pretty well known, even if you didn’t live in Wisconsin or go to UW-Madison.

Danny ended up texting Dash, asking if he could bring the stuff to school Monday. That way they could meet up in a public place. Dash agreed to it. Vlad was more comfortable with that than he was with Danny going over to apartment by himself, and so was Danny.

Vlad selected the movie From Dusk Til Dawn. “This way I can still get a dose of my three favorite things.” 

“Action, vampires, and George Clooney?” Danny teased.

“While I do applaud the man’s humanitarian efforts, Little Badger, I was talking about spending time with you.”

````````````````````````

Vlad had something planned for Saturday, but he wouldn’t what it was. Daniel could think of any number of things, but didn’t imagine any would involve them leaving the house. Yet here he was, in Vlad’s garage. The room was climate-controlled and had a very high ceiling. Various cars where parked in spaces along the sides, and there was path in the middle that the cars would use to drive out of. Danny had never been here before, he had always just gotten a ride from one of Vlad’s three personal drivers.

Vlad led Danny over to a vehicle. It was a white coupe with silver and black accents. The hood ornament was a stainless steel figure of a shapely robed figure with wings, it’s arms held behind head, and throat poised up to the heavens. The plate underneath said ‘RR,’ identifying it as a Rolls Royce. Danny let out a whistle. “She’s a beauty.”

“Excuse you,” corrected Vlad. “He is a 2011 Rolls Royce Phantom.”

Both men where silent for a moment in appreciation. Danny finally broke it. “So, does this mean you are driving me? I don’t see the Volokh brothers anywhere.”

“Only if you want me to, Little Badger.” Vlad pressed the keys into Danny’s hands. “After all, he’s yours.”

Danny ended up taking the wheel first. Vlad told him he was taking him clothes shopping, and instructed him to drive to whatever clothing store he wanted to go to. 

“Are you sure about this?” Danny asked, stepping into the parking lot of the local mall. “What if people recognize you?”

“Let me worry about that, Daniel.” The man closed the car door behind him. “I should be able to take you out. As long as we keep our hands off of each other, we will be fine.”

They went to all of Danny’s favorite stores, and he picked out new clothes. He had bought himself clothes after he got kicked out of Dash’s, but he had still limited himself to on-clearance necessities. It was nice to be able to have some fun with it. 

Danny had spotted some people he recognized from around campus, but it was no one he really knew. None of students approached the two, or seemed to give Danny more than a passing glance. 

Danny decided that he wanted to go to the food court to get something to eat. Vlad had told him he could take him out to a sit-down restaurant instead, but Danny insisted on completing the mall date experience. They ended up going to a burger chain. Danny got a cheeseburger and fries, and Vlad got a grilled chicken sandwich and a salad. “I can’t quite figure you out.”

“Why is that, Little Badger?”

“Well, you are like this weird combination of reckless and uptight. You are this big shot business man who wears suits everywhere, uses proper grammar and multi-syllabic words, turned down a you-know-what for moral reasons, goes to place like Nasty Burger and orders the healthiest thing on the menu, and doesn’t want people to know- you know.” Vlad looked amused by the direction this conversation was taking. “And then on the other hand, you have the hair style of a motorcycle gang member, you let a guy you barely know move into your house like it’s nothing, you use so much innuendo that you should publish a dictionary of it, and you are taking me out to a very public and very local place when you’ve made it very clear that you want to keep this,” he used a sweeping hand gesture to indicate that ‘this’ meant the arrangement between them, “a secret.” 

“You forgot about the part where I a bought you a car.”

“Yes, thank you ,and a freaking Rolls Royce at that. I don’t think that has fully sunken it yet. Not that I am complaining about any of it, I just don’t get it.”

“Not everything is like one of your childhood toys, or a dairy product, Daniel. You don’t need to figure out how everything works, or where it comes from. Everyone has different facets. Just sit back and enjoy the ride. I know I am.”

Before they left the mall, Danny said he had to use the restroom. He went in alone and used the urinal. There was no one else out, but there may have been someone in one of the stalls. As he washed his hands, he felt someone come up behind him and wrapped their arms around his waste. He turned his head. “Vlad!” he hissed. “I didn’t see you come in!” The older man kissed his neck, and then leaned forward to whisper in his lover’s ear. “I under-estimated how hard it would be to keep my hands off you.”

Danny wiggled out of the embrace. “Let’s go home then, Frootloop. The last thing a mayoral candidate needs is a bathroom scandal.”

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next , Vlad took the wheel of the Rolls Royce Phantom. Danny was able to fully inspect and appreciate just how nice the interior really was, with pitch black enamel veneer and leather seats. Danny was expecting to go back to the mansion, and was surprised when Vlad took a turn down a dirt road that he was not familiar with. He parked in a lot next to a field, and got out. Danny followed. He tried to figure out where they were. There was white painted wooden fences around the perimeter. There was a white house and a wooden building nearby. The young man could make out a red building in the distance.

“A farm. You brought me to a farm.”

“I did.”

“Please don’t tell me you bought me a farm.”

“I did not buy you a farm.” An older man and his wife approached the two. The woman had an uptight sneer on her face, but the man was smiling and waving.

“Mister Masters! I’m glad that you and your nephew made it here alright. Let us go inside and discuss details. I’ll have Henrietta over here,” he gestured the shriveled woman, “ bring us some hot apple cider.”

Danny gave Vlad a look. “I did not buy you a farm yet.”

``````````````

Danny drove the Phantom on the way back to the mansion. “I can’t believe that you just bought me a farm.”

“The deal won’t close until you graduate University.” This wasn’t the first time that Vlad spoke of the future as though he still planned for Danny to be in it. The boy was never sure what to make of that, so he never addressed it. It could be that he was looking at it like an investment. 

“Well I’m flattered you have such faith in me, Uncy Vlad,” he teased.

“I had to say that you were my nephew. You met that woman. I somehow doubt she would let her husband sign their estate over to a politician’s teen aged boyfriend.” 

The term ‘boyfriend’ just kind of slipped out. Danny didn’t say anything about it, much to the older man’s relief. He didn’t know why he said that. He didn’t speak of Daniel to other people much, but when he did, he either called him his lover, or ‘the boy I met on that website Walter told me about’. But calling him his boyfriend didn’t really feel that wrong. 

Danny parked the Phantom back in it’s spot in the garage. He got out, and both men just stood and looked at it for a while. Vlad flicked on an overhead showroom light, so that he could get a good look at the body color. What Danny had originally mistaken for a plain white paint job actually turned out to be a milky color with an iridescent finish. “This body color is called Ethereal White Pearl. They also have Rhapsody Black, Maiden Blue, or Wildflower if you want me to exchange it.”

 

“No need,” Danny breathed. “Ethereal White Pearl is perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a lot of time on the Rolls Royce Phantom Wikipedia page.
> 
> Thanks go to Vasiliassy for the idea of Danny calling Vlad 'Uncy Vlad'


	8. Part Eight

The two men went inside. Vlad followed him to the guest bedroom where Danny began to put his new clothing away. 

“I can’t believe you took me out in public like that! And almost jumped my bones in a restroom.”

“I hardly call a kiss to the neck bone-jumping.” Vlad sniffed at the phrase. It sounded so undignified.

“Still, I must be pretty special for you to want to risk taking out like that.”

“You must be.” said Vlad, in a serious tone. “You deserve to be taken out. You deserve someone who can wine and dine you, who can take you out on the town and show you off.”

“Maybe when I’m legally old enough to drink wine Wisconsin will be ready for a gay mayor.”

Vlad’s heart soared. That was the first time he heard Daniel speak of their relationship in the long-term.

Just then, Danny’s cell phone began to ring and vibrate from it’s place on top of the dresser. “Oh, my love,” the Righteous Brothers crooned, “My darling, I’ve hungered for your touch”. The front screen lit up blue. The contact name ‘Dash Baxter’ was clearly visible. 

Danny tensed up awkwardly. “He’s probably just trying to figure what stuff to bring Monday. gotta take this.”

“Why is that his ring tone?”

Danny shrugged like it was no big deal. “We used to watch the movie ‘Ghost’ together. That’s the song from it. I gotta take the call, come back in like 10 minutes.” He gave Vlad a quick peck on the chest.

Vlad left his lover’s room, a dull ache forming in his chest. When Danny had told him his ring tone for him was ‘Danger Zone’ because of that night they watched Top Gun on the couch, he had felt so special. 

This was one of the reasons that Vlad had wanted to get into a sugar relationship instead of dating. He tended to become very consumed in his relationships, past flames had even called him obsessive and controlling, but he knew that wasn’t true. He was just a very passionate man who made sure he got what he wanted. It was an invaluable asset in his professional life. Vlad had wanted something more low-key at first, so he could just focus on his work, but everything had changed now. He wanted all of Danny.

 

Vlad waited 15 minutes instead of 10. He wanted to prove to Danny and to himself that he trusted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is smut. The "I'm going to raise the rating because it is so smutty" type of smut.  
> You can still skip it if you prefer. I make all the smut skip-able, that is why the chapters before and after it are always short, because it is all technically one chapter


	9. Part Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pure smut.  
> You can skip this chapter if you don't want to read it.  
> I will recap anything important next time.

Vlad waited 15 minutes instead of 10. He wanted to prove to Danny and to himself that he trusted him. 

“I thought you’d never come back, Uncy Vlad.” Vlad swallowed hard. His little badger was wearing nothing but a pair of tight black patent leather pants, white gloves, and white boots. Taking Danny shopping had been a wise decision. 

Danny grabbed the back of Vlad’s ponytail and tilted his mouth into a kiss. Using those nimble gloved fingers, he helped Vlad out of his clothing. He stopped every so often to apply open-mouthed kisses to Vlad’s skin. He was quite fit for a man of his age. His muscled were toned, his skin tone even. His shoulders and chest were fairly broad, and his body tapered off into a straight abdomen and hips. He kissed the man’s stomach, and then stood up. He captured Vlad’s lips again. The two shared a passionate kiss. Vlad reluctantly pulled away. Panting slightly, he asked the boy, “What do you want?”

There was a mischievous glint in his eyes when he answered the man’s question. “Drive me like a Rolls Royce Phantom. Come,” he said, leading Vlad to the bed, “put your key in my ignition.”

Danny removed the boots and gloves, but Vlad stopped him from taking off the patent leather pants. “Not yet.” He reached between his lover’s legs and cups the hardening bulge through the material. He traced the outline of the length, feeling it begin to swell to life. He repeated the teasing action a few times, then pulled away. Danny took the cue. He removed the pants and went over to lay on his bed. Both men were now completely nude.

Vlad looked down on Danny for a moment, lovingly, taking in the sight of his creamy freckled body. He was going to be only the second person Danny had ever been with, and Vlad knew he had to make sure he was the best. He needed to make this special, to heal the hurt and the humiliation. To make him forget about that oaf To prove that picking him was the right decision. 

He pulled his long hair from the elastic, letting it hang free where it fell. Vlad climbed onto the bed. He was on his knees next to where Danny lay. He leaned in, placing one hand on the bed to steady himself, and slowly brushed his lips against Danny’s. Danny placed one of his hands on the back of Vlad’s head. He tightened his fingers in the thick hair and deepened the kiss. This prompted Vlad to increase the intensity of the kiss as well, his teeth scraping and his tongue probing. 

 

Danny reached out his other arm and wrapped it around Vlad’s body, pulling him in a little closer. Vlad then placed his large palm on Danny’s erection. He held it there for a moment, concentrating on the heat and pulse of the blood pumping through the organ, before he firmly closed his fingers around it. His own cock was now touching Danny’s thigh. Vlad released his lover’s lips, but not his cock. He gave it a few agonizingly slow pumps, not once breaking eye contact. 

Danny looked up at the man. His silver hair was mussed-up, and hanging down like a curtain. Danny released his hold on it, and began to lovingly stroke the locks instead. The words that left his lips echoed the sentiment that was found in his eyes. “Please.”

Vlad opened his hand. He moved so that one knee was on either side of Danny’s hips. His lips crashed into Danny’s once more, instantly urgent this time. His lips lowered to the boy’s jawline. Danny lifted his head up, exposing his throat like the hood ornament on his new car, or like a victim in one of Vlad’s vampire movies. The man instantly took the bait, moving lower to lick, nip, and kiss the sensitive pale flesh. Danny moaned. 

“Please, Vlad, I need you inside me.”

“Soon enough, Little Badger. There is something I need to do first.” Vlad moved lower, and sucked the laying man’s dick into his mouth.

Why did Vlad have to be so damn competitive? What was he trying to prove? Danny decided that if Vlad wanted to play like that, it would at least be on Danny’s terms. He sat up half way, and rolled Vlad onto his side. He then re-positioned himself so that he was on his side as well, with Vlad’s large, uncut cock in his face. If Vlad was turned on by idea of being better than his ex, he would give that to him. Danny wrapped his hand around it, and cooed. “I’ve never had a man who was uncut before.” 

Danny could feel Vlad’s efforts start to increase as Danny gently pulled back the foreskin, and gave a quick lick to the sensitive head before pulling back. “You are also so much bigger than him, too.” Vlad groaned around Danny’s cock, hands gripping the sides of his ass, forcing it even deeper down his own throat. Danny continued to tease the exposed head of Vlad’s cock with his lips and tongue, while gripping the shaft in his hand. 

In truth, Dash wasn’t small, he was probably on the larger side of average, like Danny himself was. Vlad, however, was much bigger, and Danny was still trying to plan a strategy of attack. For the moment, he stuck to swirling his tongue under the ridge, and alternating between sucking and licking.

Vlad reached both of his hands behind Danny, and began to lightly run his fingertips between his ass cheeks. ‘It’s about time,’ Danny thought to himself. He moaned a little, before taking a deep breath through his nose and forcing himself to take Vlad’s entire dick into his mouth and down his throat.

Encouraged, Vlad sucked two of his fingers into his own mouth. He gathered a mixture of saliva and Danny’s pre-cum, and brought his fingers back to Danny’s waiting ass. He pressed his index finger to the fluttering entrance, testing it. “Nggh” Danny groaned, pushing back into the touch. Vlad slipped the finger inside of him, moving it in and out in time with his thrusts. The twin pleasures, in both his ass and his cock, began to be too much for him to focus on properly pleasing Vlad. He pulled his mouth away. Vlad began to work his middle finger in as well. Soon, after, Danny had begun to eagerly move his hips, alternating between impaling himself on Vlad’s fingers, and Vlad’s mouth with his cock. 

Vlad moved his fingers around to stretch the hole open. Danny’s small cries and thrusts became more erratic. Vlad could tell his lover was close. He removed the two fingers, and plunged his middle finger in alone. He thrust it in nice and deep, prodding and flicking at Danny’s prostate, until finally the man got what he was after. Danny cried out as he came down Vlad’s throat. He gagged on it a little, but he was determined, and when Vlad Masters set his mind on something he got it done. He removed his finger, and gently cupped Danny’s balls, causing even more fluid to shoot down his throat. Vlad carefully breathed through his nose, and swallowed all of it, before rising up to sit on the bed

The both of them took a moment to catch their breath. Danny rolled onto his stomach. He placed his head on the pillow, and pointed his ass into the air. He playfully wiggled it, before fliritly calling over his shoulder. “What are you waiting for, Uncy-”

“Don’t you dare say it! I’m not your sugar uncle.”

“Alright then…Daddy.”

Danny moved forward to grab a bottle of lube that he had set on top of his nightstand back when he had planned to seduce Vlad in the first place. He handed it to the other man, who lubed himself up and got into position. He gently massaged Danny’s cute, pale ass cheeks for a moment before lubing up his entrance.

Danny felt the head of Vlad’s cock rub against his entrance a few times, teasing him. Vlad reached around to touch Danny’s cock, which was slowing waking up again. “Please,” Danny whispered. “I need you inside of me. I’ve just been feeling so close to you lately. I want to feel even closer. Please.”

Vlad pushed the head of his large cock against the entrance again. This time, he thrust it inside. “Ahh!” Danny cried.

Vlad reached over to rub Danny’s back. “It’s okay, Badger. You’re okay,” he murmured. “I’m inside of you now. We are closer now.” He began to move. “I’m so close to you,” he purred, his voice a low rumble, "that I am inside of you.”

“We are so close, Vlad. You make me feel so safe, so secure.” He moved back as Vlad moved forward. He felt so full, full of his lover’s cock, and filled with trust and pleasure. Vlad moved his hand in time with his hips, trying to build his young lover up to another climax. Vlad kept moving in and out. He could feel himself getting closer, and starting to lose control. He slammed harder and harder into Danny.

“You make me feel so good, Daniel. You make me feel so desired,” he said, thrusting deeper, “so liberated. You are the only person I could truly be myself with" His strokes on Danny’s dick had increased in tempo as well, and the young man began to spurt again with a shout of Vlad’s name.

This set Vlad off, and, grabbing those hips of his, he pushed deep inside once more before unleashing his load. 

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on Ko-fi- if you enjoy my work, please consider making a donation. It’s only $3, and it would mean a lot to me! Thank you 
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/J3J098T1)


	10. Part Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to re-cap. There was sex. Vlad is clearly jealous of Dash and possessive of Danny. Oh and Vlad told Danny he loves him

Danny decided that the only thing better than cuddles with Vlad were post-coital cuddles with Vlad. He could easily get used to this. He felt so warm and safe. Satisfied and spent, and totally protected. 

The man had told him he loved him. Danny did not know what to do with that information. After they had parted, their sweaty skin peeled away from each other and the orgasmic haze starting to lift, Danny had told the man as such. “Let’s talk about this later,” he had said. “Let’s see if we still love each other when you aren’t inside of me, and when you didn’t just buy me a thoughtful and expensive gift.”

“So you do love me,” Vlad clarified, his voice smug.

“Ask me again when I’m capable of rational thought, you Froot-Loop.”

“I still say you think too much.”

 

Still, something from his conversation with Dash earlier was bothering him.

“Vlad?”

“Mm?”

“Did you know my parents?”

The man was quiet. “Why do you ask, Little Badger?”

“No reason. I was talking to Dash, and…you went to the same university as they did. You are the same age as they are.”

“What did that blond ape tell you? I swear, if he is poisoning you against me-”

“Chill Vlad, chill. He was just talking about the election. He asked if I thought my parents knew you. I never told him who you were. It was just a question”

Vlad took a deep breath, letting the rage subside. “I’m sorry. Of course, you are absolutely correct. I just care about you so much, and I don’t want to lose you over something so trivial.”

Vlad took Danny’s hands into his. “I didn’t know your parents. I was aware of who they were, but they graduated two years before me. I never spent any time with either of them.”

“Thank you for being honest with me. I should have known better than to indulge Dash like that.”

Vlad pushed Danny’s bangs back and kissed his forehead. He really did feel awful, lying to his badger like that, but he knew that there was no good that could come out of that particular revelation. 

```  
It wasn’t until 3AM when Danny woke up in a sweat that it occured to him. “How does Vlad know that Dash is a blond?”

When he woke for the day, the thought had left his mind. All he had was a lingering sense that something was little off.

````````

 

Sam called Danny, and they spoke for awhile. She had begun living in Detroit with a few roommates, all of whom were just as into protesting, rallying, and raising awareness and such as she was. There were five of them in a two bedroom apartment, at this point, and Sam would often call Danny when she needed someone to vent to so she wouldn’t cause problems. 

“Elliot is my friend,” she was saying, “but the boy just tries to hard sometimes, you know? He’s on this kick right now where he’s insisting everyone calls him ‘Gregor’ because he has Hungarian ancestry, and it’s super annoying. And Dora-”

“That’s the one who does ren-faire?” Danny clarified.

“Yup, that’s the one. She’s really great, and she is running this drive to collect donated prom dresses for teens who can’t afford them. I have not problem with her, but her brother has been crashing here, and he is a total asshole. He’s always pushing Dora around, and making her pay his part of the rent, and she’s too intimidated to call him out on it. It sucks.”

Danny listened to his friend for awhile. “Well, that is enough about my weekend. How was yours?”

“Ummm…” Where to begin? “So, Vlad took me out to the mall.”

“Like, in public?”

“Yeah. He also bought me a car and a farm and we had sex and he told me he loves me.” This was all said in one breath.

“What?! Danny, he loves you? Does that mean you are dating now? Do you love him back? What did you say?”

“I don’t think we are dating. He did call me his boyfriend, but he also called me his nephew, so it doesn’t have to mean anything.”

“I don’t think I want to know.”

“But yeah, I don’t know if I do love him. I mean, I think I do? But I’m like completely financially dependent on him at this point. I do care about him, but I don’t know what kind of future I could have with someone who is so high profile and in the closet.”

“Have you talked to him about that?” Sam had a point.

“No, but he is running for mayor. There is no way he’s going to be cool with taking me out on real dates, let alone get married, or adopt kids.”

“Is that what you want?”

“Eventually, yeah. With the right person.”

“So, what kind of car did he buy you?”

 

“Next time, remind me to seduce you in the room with the memory foam king size mattress.” Danny’s back was killing him. He was sitting on the couch, finishing up a paper for school. Vlad was next to him, using his laptop for work related stuff. It felt really nice. Danny had pictured the sugar baby life to involve mostly sex and listening to an older man’s problems, but what they had felt so much like a conventional relationship. Sure, they had sex, and Vlad got him gifts,, but it were many more simple, domestic moments like this. 

That night, Vlad invited Danny to sleep in his bed. It would be good for Danny’s back, and Vlad wanted him to get plenty of rest before he went to school on Monday. After a kiss goodnight, the two cuddled up tightly, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i figure, AU or not, Vlad is still Vlad. He gets kind of obsessive and stalker-y over his love interests, and speaks poorly of his romantic rivals. Vlad x Danny is still endgame, just had to add some drama :)  
> Also I recently discovered the musician Simon Curtis, and blame the last three chapters on that. The prior chapters were mostly fueled by Marina & The Diamonds, Lady Gaga, and late 2000's Britney Spears.


	11. Part Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains spoilers for the 2004 movie, 'Van Helsing'

Danny woke up in comfortable bed, cold and alone. He knew that Vlad got up earlier than he did, but it was more noticeable when they had fallen asleep together. Danny got up and headed to school. He hadn’t seen the Volokh brothers or the town car around, so he figured it was okay to take the Phantom. It was his car after all, he reminded himself. Why wouldn’t Vlad assume he’d take it? He just had to get used to the idea. The fact that he had his own farm to run just waiting for him after graduation felt unreal as well. 

He attended his two morning classes, and then went to meet Dash before lunch. They met outside of a bulding that wasn’t too far from the parking lot. When he got there, he saw Dash waiting. He was talking to his friend and teammate, Richard Skulker. Danny hated that guy. 

“Hey, Dash. Hey, Skulker.” He addressed his ex. “Did you bring my stuff?”

Dash handed over an envelope that Danny recognized as the one he kept his vital documents in. “Everything should be in there.” Danny gave the papers a once-over, and was satisfied. Next, Dash hauled up a lumpy garbage bag that had been on the ground near Skulker’s feet. Danny opened it up and peeked inside. It was full of school binders, some of his clothes, his dvd’s and books, and other miscellaneous stuff he had over there. 

“Do you have my laptop?”

“No way. I was the one who bought it for you.”

“It was a graduation present, Dash. It’s still mine, it still has all files and music on it.”

Dash smirked. “Can’t you just ask your rich boyfriend to get you a new one from work?”

Danny’s stomach turned to ice. “What?”

“Oh, come, on Danny. I saw you driving around with that old man, and Skulker saw you guys at the mall.”

“And I heard you guys doing it in the bathroom.”

“We didn’t ‘do it’ in the bathroom.” Danny scoffed, his ears turning red. Skulker was so immature. But he had been seen with Vlad! The boy groaned. He should have known this would happen! This also meant that Dash had known exactly what he was doing when he started bad-mouthing the mayoral candidate on the phone. 

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to say anything. I can’t make any promises for Skulker, though”.

 

“I just want you to know that when you realize how much you fucked up,” the blond athlete continued, “ and trust me, you totally fucked up,” Dash laughed, “you better not come crawling back to me. We are over for good. I’m not taking some old guy’s sloppy seconds, Fentonio. Have a nice life.”

 

With that, the two men left Danny alone with his bag of stuff and his shock. He didn’t know if he should tell Vlad about what happened or not. Did this mean that they could no longer go out anywhere together? Danny felt sick to his stomach, he wasn’t so sure he even felt like having lunch anymore. Did anyone else know?

He knew choosing to be with Vlad was not a ‘fuck up’, as Dash put it. The man loved him! They would have to talk about stuff, like Sam said, but the two could definitely make this work. The relationship may have had an unconventional start, but that is just how things happen, sometimes. It was actually kind of romantic, when he thought of it. Finding love in an unlikely place. He decided to call Vlad. They had to talk.

~~~~~~~~~  
“What the hell was that, Baxter? ‘You can’t make any promises for Skulker’? Do you want the old man to know we are on to him?” Skulker was furious. “I’m getting paid a lot of money to make sure he doesn’t become mayor.”

“Hey, I’m not saying anything. I have no love for that geezer, and I want to see him pay. I just don’t think having a gay mayor would be a bad thing, you know?” Dash looked at his shoes.

“ I personally don’t give a shit one way or another what or who the mayor does for kicks. I have a lot of money and my reputation riding on this, and you better not mess it up. Now excuse me, I have to go meet with my employer.”

```````````````````

Vlad was on the top of the world. He was on top of the polls. Mastersoft stocks were as high as ever, and some exciting developments were on the horizon. Oh, and he had finally made love to his Little Badger, and confessed his feelings. The last part had not been planned, of course, but now that it was out there, he felt as though it were fate. He had truly meant everything he had said, and it was not, as Daniel had feared, a product of the heat of the moment.

He glanced at his silver watch. He might as well take his lunch break. He knew Daniel wouldn’t have his next class until 2, and it was only quarter past 12. He was about to call his love, when his personal cell phone began to ring. Vlad smiled as the contact name lit up on the screen. They were on the same page and everything, just like a real couple.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Vlad.” Why did he sound so downcast? “Can we meet up? There are a few things we need to talk about.”

They needed to talk? Vlad’s insides twisted up. That couldn’t be good, could it? No, don’t over think this. 

“That is a splendid idea. I was just about to invite you out to lunch.” There silence on the line. Then-

“I don’t think being seen in public together is a good idea right now. Could we just meet at home?”

This sounded bad. Vlad told himself that at least Daniel called it home, and not ‘your house’, and that was promising. Still, he knew that he was supposed to meet up with his idiot of an ex-boyfriend today, and that bothered him to no end.

 

``````  
“Vlad!” The teen had made it to the mansion first. When Vlad came in, he was greeted with a deep, tearful hug.

Vlad held his love tightly to his chest for a moment, before pulling back and taking his face in his hands. “What is wrong, my boy?”

“I swear I didn’t tell him, but Dash knows about us. He saw us together, and so did his friend. I don’t think Dash is going to say anything,” the look on Vlad’s face told Danny he didn’t agree, “but his friend is a total asshole and he might, and I know you want to keep a low profile, but I love you so much, and I don’t want to lose you”

Vlad just looked at Danny for what felt like eons. Danny couldn’t tell what was going on in his head. After the agonizing stillness, Vlad threw his head back and laughed. It was a loud, booming, hysterical laugh of relief. “Oh, Little Badger. You love me” Vlad laughed again, earning a look of annoyance. “Oh, my little badger, I thought that you were going to leave me.” Vlad wiped a tear from his eyes. “I thought you were going to tell me that you were going to leave me, that I was too old, and you were going to go back to your ex.” Vlad smiled, a huge, beaming thing that took up his entire face and made his blue eyes sparkle. “But you love me.”

 

Danny looked at Vlad, his eyes searching his for an answer. “But what about the press? Aren’t you worried?”

“I know that I should be, but I am not. Love is not a rational thing, Daniel. I would give up my chances at being Mayor if it it meant I could be with you.”

Danny bit his lip. “Do you mean it? Would you really be interested in something… long-term? With me? Would you really risk losing the election?”

“Oh, Daniel. For you, I would stop an asteroid.”

He pulled Danny in for a passionate kiss. “Will you, Daniel Fenton, officially be my boyfriend?”

“Of course I will, Vlad.”

 

Danny and Vlad ordered Chinese food for lunch. They ate together, joking and laughing, flirting and smiling. Danny put away the stuff he got from Dash. He was still miffed about the computer, but he supposed he could do without it. He put the DVD of Van Helsing in Vlad’s face. “Look what we are watching Friday!” Before long, it was time for Danny’s next class. Vlad said he had to get back to the office, as well. There was something very important he had to do.

 

``````

 

On his way back from school, Danny swung by the local Nasty Burger chain. Vlad had said he might be a while at the office, and that Chinese food had tasted good, but it hadn’t been very filling for very long. Danny parked and locked the Phantom, and went inside. It was still kind of early for the dinner rush, so the restaurant wasn’t very busy. He ordered his food, and then went to fill up his soft drink while he waited.

“Hey, man!” Danny looked up to see a man in his mid-thirties, with an orange comb-over and white dress shirt with a yellow tie.

“Oh, hello, Irving.” Irving Burns was one of the managers at the Nasty Burger near the University of Wisconsin-Madison. He was a total burn-out, but he was nice man, and Danny was friendly with him. 

“Did you hear about Vlad Masters? That’s got to be good news for you, yeah?”

Danny forgot to move his cup away, and cola spilled over the edge and onto the grate. “What about Vlad Masters?”

“That guy who is running for mayor, man! He was just on the news, telling everyone that he is gay. That’s gotta be good news for you, right? Since you’re gay, too. Madison might have a gay mayor. I know I’m voting for him.” Irving went in the back to grab some stuff to clean up the spill. Danny was shocked. He knew what Vlad had said, but he didn’t realize that he was going to actually announce it himself. What a fruit-loop. Danny smiled and shook his head. His number was called, so he grabbed his food and headed back home, the love-sick grin never leaving his face.

``````

“What is the meaning of this, Richard?” The short, rounded man who hired him was livid. He switched off the recorded footage of the press conference Vlad had held. “The gay angle doesn’t work if there is no scandal! He wasn’t supposed to break the story first, we were! The public loves him even more now.” Skulker clenched his teeth. He could just kill Baxter for this!

“Well, then, I will just have to find a scandal. I know the whelp that he is dating. I play football with his ex. There just has to be dirt there, and I will find it.”

“You better. You won’t get the rest of your money until the election is over, and I am the winner.”

Skulker rolled his eyes. “You can count on me, Dr. Rand. You will be the next mayor of Madison.”

 

``````

“So what did you think of the movie?”

The two had just finished Van Helsing together. They were wrapped up together on the couch, a bowl of finished popcorn on the green and gold coffee table before them. It was Friday night movie night. Vlad had enjoyed the action, and all of the references to classic monster movies, but the end left him with his cheeks wet.

“Are you actually crying, Vlad?”

“I’m not crying,” the older man snapped. “I just can’t believe Van Helsing killed Anna, and they didn’t bring her back.”

“Hey, it’s okay Vlad. She wasn’t supposed to be alive anyway, now she finally gets to be reunited with her brother.”

“I couldn’t live with myself if I had accidentally killed you. If I were VanHelsing, I would have jumped off the side of that cliff.”

“Good thing you aren’t VanHelsing then. Besides, Anna’s not this true love, anyway. Now Carl, Carl is where his heart is at.”

“But Carl was a man of the church.”

“Like that has ever stopped anyone before.” Danny rolled his eyes. “It’s all there in the sub-text. The movie literally ended with the two of them riding off into the sunset together.”

Vlad’s eyes twinkled with mischief. “I’d like to ride you off into the sunset.”

“I swear, you should publish a whole glossary of innuendo.”

The sparkle didn’t leave. “You mean a dick-tionary?”

“I guess I walked right into that one.” Danny gave his boyfriend a playful shove. “Please remind me why I’m dating you again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skulker's name comes from the author Richard Connell. He wrote the short story, 'The Most Dangerous Game', which has a character in it who reminds me of Skulker.


	12. part twelve

“My roommates are driving me crazy.” Danny, Sam, and Tucker were on a 3-way call. “I seriously can’t take it anymore.”

“So why don’t you move out?” Tucker wanted to know.

“Because that would involve moving back in with my parents, and that would be like admiting they were right when they said I wasn’t ready to live on my own. Besides, I don’t hate it all of the time. It’s mostly just Dora’s brother Aaron.”

“The guy that doesn’t pay rent and is pissy all the time?”

“The one and the same. Get this, he has been hitting on me now. Hitting on me! It’s super creepy and unwanted.”

“Maybe you can talk to him about rent and being nicer to his sister since he likes you.” Danny suggested.

“Maybe that would work if he actually liked me! He just hits on me since I’m the only girl in our apartment who isn’t his sister, or dating somebody.” Sam’s other two roommates were named Kitty and Johnny, and they were a couple.

“You should ask Elliot out then.” Danny always got like when he was in love. He kept looking at the world through heart-shaped glasses.

“So, ignoring that…would you guys like to come over for Thanksgiving? It’s only an hour from Amity Park, so you can come over after you see your folks.”

Tucker promised he would be there. Danny said that he didn’t know if Vlad had made any plans, and he would have to ask him.

“Vlad is invited too, duh. You said you guys are officially dating now. When I invite you somewhere, I invite him, too.”

“Are you sure your roommates would be cool with that?”

“Are you kidding? My roommates love him, ever since he came out on tv. Don’t worry, I didn’t tell them I knew his boyfriend.”

`````````````````

Later that day, Danny called Sam back to let her know that both he and Vlad would be there. Sam gave him the address, and told him that Jazz was welcome to come too, so that he and Vlad wouldn’t have to go anywhere near Mr and Mrs Fenton.

``````````````````

 

“Does my age bother you, Little Badger?” The two were lying on top of the comfortable bed that they now shared every night. They were side by side on their backs, and Danny was stroking his boyfriend’s soft silver hair. 

“Forty-seven isn’t that old, and you wear it extremely well.”

“The age difference, then.” Vlad frowned. “I am twenty-eight years older than you. When you were born, I was almost ten years older than you are right now.”

“Sure, but what does that matter? We both understand each other, and enjoy each others company. I’m incredibly attracted to you. We are sexually compatible.”

“Very,” Vlad agreed with a grin.

“So, I’m sorry, but I just don’t see what the problem would be. Our options would still be ‘adoption or surrogate’, even if you were my age.”

When Danny realized what he just said,he panicked. He pulled his hand abruptly away from Vlad’s hair, turned bright red, and furiously tried to back-pedal. “I mean in theory!” He squeaked. “I’m talking about gay couples with an age gap in general in theory.”

Vlad spoke slowly. God, thought Danny, that rich velvet voice is going to be the death of me. “Do you want children, Daniel?”

Danny clasped his own hands together, and squeezed his eyes shut. “I do want children. One day.”

“I always wanted a child. I had long ago accepted my fate as a lonely bachelor, married to his work, so it is not something I have considered for a while, but yes, Daniel, I want kids as well, one day.” He smiled wryly. “Although I suppose I have to accept that I don’t have many ‘one days’ left. Even if we were to have a surrogate who gives birth nine months from now, I would still be sixty-five when our child graduates.”

Although thinking about it like that did sober Danny’s love-drunk state up a little bit, he still couldn’t think of having it any other way. “Who cares? Being older than most of the other fathers won’t make you a bad father. Besides, we could always adopt an older kid if it bothers you that much. I always thought it might be nice to take in a foster teen, maybe save someone from having a bad home life.” He didn’t say ‘like me’, but he didn’t have to.

Vlad thought for a moment. “Maybe we could do both. Adopt a teen and have a baby through a surrogate. I always wanted to have a biological child, my own flesh-and-blood whom I can love and take care of. Although it would be a shame to let your exquisite dna go to waste. It is truly a shame that we can’t just make a copy of each of us and just fuse them together.”

Danny rubbed the crotch of Vlad’s Packer’s pajama pants, and took a page out of Vlad’s book. “I know of one use I can think of for your DNA.”

 

Danny continued to rub Vlad’s erection through his pants, coaxing it to life. He placed his face down, and nuzzled it with his cheek, before burying his face in the crease next to Vlad’s thigh. Danny took a deep breath, letting the scent of his love wash over him, making him dizzy. He just loved this man so much.


	13. Part Thirteen

“Daniel, wake up!”

Danny grumbled and turned over, eyeing his boyfriend sleepily. “Why?”

“I’m taking you out”

Danny begrudgingly arose, and began to dress for the day. “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Danny finished getting ready, and went to meet Vlad in the kitchen. He was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans, his red converse, and Vlad’s old college shirt. Over that, he had a partially zipped red hooded sweatshirt. 

“Is that was you are wearing?”

“Hey, if the place has a dress-code, how would I know? You are keeping it a surprise.” Danny gave Vlad a quick kiss on the side of his neck, and then poured himself a bowl of cereal. “I can go get changed, if you want.” He noticed Vlad was wearing a dress shirt and slacks, which was usually as casual as the man got.

“No, it’s quite alright. There is no dress-code.” He came up behind Danny and placed his arms around his waist, nearly causing him to spill. “Besides, I rather enjoy the sight of my boyfriend wearing my shirt.”

Although Vlad was driving, the two still took the Phantom. Ever since he gave Danny the car, they never took anything else while they were together. They parked at their destination, and Vlad opened Danny’s side of the car for him to step out. He playfully punched the older man on the shoulder when he saw where they were. “Hey, you better not have bought me a science museum,” he teased. 

“Why, Little Badger?” Vlad was amused. “Do you want me to buy you a science museum?” Of course, the man was joking, but he also knew that if his Daniel had wanted him to buy him the very stars in the sky for him, he would. He loved him so much. The two walked to the building together, and purchased the tickets. The woman working at the counter tried to let Vlad and his companion in for free, but Vlad insisted on paying. He also paid for all of the families who had children with them, and all of the college students in the line. 

The two explored the exhibit about the human body first. There were hands-on activities, and interactive exhibits, as well as glass cases of simulated arteries, and real preserved specimens. The two went on to look at the natural science section, with the earthquake simulator, and the samples of dirt and stones from around the world. 

The two definitely got attention. They went about the visit, looking at displays, pressing buttons, excitedly pointing interesting bits to each other, and sharing stories. They paid no attention to the looks and speculative whispers around them. Vlad was no longer hiding his sexuality, but neither he nor Danny felt the need to make a big public deal about who he was dating. Danny was content to just be able to feel like a normal couple, and to spend time with Vlad.

Finally, the two reached the section that Danny had been waiting for. The outer-space section. “Have you been here before?” Vlad murmured in his ear. He figured the youth had, but his starry-eyed expression suggested otherwise.  
“I went last year, but I only stayed for a little while. And I never saw a show at the planetarium before.” The two had 45 minutes to explore that wing of the museum before the next show started. Danny excitably chattered on and on, as he led Vlad around.

“I didn’t realize how knowledgeable you were about this sort of thing. It is very impressive”

“I actually wanted to be an astronaut when I was little, I just never had the grades for it. I’m glad I’m going for dairy science, though. It’s a better fit for adult me.” Danny bit his lip. “I’m sorry for blabbering on.”

“No, don’t apologize. I love hearing you enthuse about your passions.” Without thinking or realizing it, the two had been holding hands for some time now. Danny felt so relaxed with the man. He had never thought that putting his picture on a sugar dating website that summer could possibly have led to this moment, to being here and in love. Danny looked down at where their hands joined, and grinned up at his boyfriend. 

“I think it’s time for the next show.”

When they entered the dimly lit round room, Danny noticed that is was almost devoid of people. The two sat down. Vlad let Danny choose the seats. The lights went completely off, and the narrator began to discuss the planets and stars as they came into view on the ceiling. Danny was so engrossed in the show, that he almost forgot Vlad was even there. He felt the warm hand entwine with his one, and he accepted it. The younger man slowly dropped his head onto Vlad’s shoulder, relaxing under the simulated night sky. This was perfect. 

 

Vlad and Danny ending up going out a few times. It was always low-key stuff, like the museum, or the aquarium, or dinner. They didn’t draw attention, but it’s not like they hid away inside. 

Danny figured it wouldn’t be two long before a picture of the two ended up in the paper or on the news. Still, he was not quite prepared to see a photo of him and Vlad together on the glossy paper of a celebrity ‘news’ magazine. The photo was on the interior, in one of those ‘star spotter’ type sections. It was was taken at a concert the two had attended. The body language between the two was very flirty, but there wasn’t anymore touching than a hand on the shoulder. Danny had been wearing sunglasses, and his was at an angle.

The caption below the photo read: Spotted! At Dumpty-Humpty concert- could this unknown cutie be billionaire Vlad Master’s boy toy?

Nobody seemed to know that it was Danny in the photo, or care too much about finding who it was. Danny figured that it was because Vlad wasn’t a movie star, or an athlete, or even a young billionaire. The gossip rags and news didn’t really seem to invested in discovering Danny’s identity or even finding juicier shots. Danny was relieved by that, he was happy with his life. 

Vlad seemed concerned. “I don’t want to see your life become a circus, Daniel.”

“It just comes with territory, right? Besides I don’t think anybody really cares that much, it’s probably a slow news week.” Daniel continued sipping his Blue Moon milkshake. “It’s only printed because we were at a concert”

“I just worry. I also don’t like the language they used to describe you. You know you aren’t just some young, shiny plaything to me, don’t you? I love you.”

“I love you, too, you fruit-loop.” He gave his boyfriend a kiss.

```````````

It was the Wednesday before Thanksgiving. As soon as his last class let you, Danny headed back home to the mansion. Vlad was already waiting for him.  
“So Vlad, do you want to drive first, or should I?”

“We could drive, if you’d like, but I was planning on something more exciting and efficient.”

“Hey, any time spent in Phantom is exciting.”

Danny and Vlad ended up flying to Michigan in the man’s private helicopter. Vlad had his pilot’s license, and flew them both out. Danny sat next to the man. Before they left, Vlad gave Danny a course in helicopter safety, as well as instructions on what to do in an emergency. “One day, I can teach yo how to fly it, if you’d like.”  
“I don’t know, Vlad. That might be too much responsibility for me, I wouldn’t want to be the reason we crash.”

Vlad gave him a kiss on the forehead. “That is okay, my sweet. I can fly you anytime you choose. But if you change your mind, I’d be happy to teach yo. Now before we leave, do you have any questions?”

“Just one,” said Danny with a grin, “How safe would it be for me to give you a mile-high bj?”

Vlad looked flustered, for once. “Daniel, are you trying to get us both killed?”

“Oh well. It was worth it to ask.”

```````

Sam greeted Danny by launching herself, face-first into her friend’s chest with a squeal. “Danny!”

“Hey, Sam! It’s good to see you, two.” Danny chuckled, and pulled his best friend up into a bone-crushing hug, and then spinning her around.

The goth girl had met them both in the parking lot out side the apartment. She glanced over at the car they came from. “Is this the Phantom? I thought he was white,”

“No, it’s a rental. Vlad flew us here.” Sam looked up at Vlad, as if just now realizing he was here.”

“Oh sorry, where are my manners? I’m just really excited to see Danny. I’m Sam.” She reached her hand out for a shake, and he took it. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you and Tucker.”

She glanced around the parking lot again, before welcoming them in. “I still want to see the Phantom next time. We might as well go inside.”

She led them up some stairs and into the apartment. It was a two bedroom, and it was located on top of a small shopping plaza. The living room and kitchen were both pretty large and rectangular shaped. There was a paper half-wall perforating the middle of the living room. They wouldn’t see beyond it, but Danny figured it’s where someone slept. “So how many do you have living here now?”

“Six total, if you count Aaron, which you kind of have to after he’s been crashing for a month.” A tall young man dressed in all white in front of them. “I’m Elliot.” His eyes widened when he saw Vlad. “You are Vlad Masters! Shut up!” He gave Sam a dirty look. “You didn’t tell me that you know Openly Gay Madison Wisconsin Mayoral Candidate Vladimir Masters.” 

Sam rolled her eyes. “I’m sorry my friends are so weird.”

Vlad smiled. “It’s alright. I like weird. I am dating Daniel, after all.”

Elliot laughed. “You’re alright, man. The man is alright. Not The Man. Although I guess you technically are a The Man? But you are an alright The Man.”

Danny was beginning to see what Sam meant when she said that Elliot was a cool guy, but tried a little too hard.

A woman with a long, blonde braid and a gauzy dress came floating out of one of the bedrooms. “Hello, all! My name is Dorathea.” She gave a little curtsy. 

Danny found out that Sam’s other two official roommates, Kitty and Johnny, were going to be out of town until Friday. Dora’s brother Aaron was apparently sleeping on the couch behind the room divide. Sam told them that Tucker was staying at his parent’s house in Amity Park, would be over Thursday evening after his family dinner, and on Friday. 

The four decided to play a deck builder card game called ‘Specter Deflector while they waited for the Chinese food they ordered to arrive. They didn’t have a table, so they all gathered around on the floor, using the various beanbag chair, carpet swatches, and disembodied couches they had for exactly that purpose to sit on. 

“This is nice.” Danny really had missed his friend, and it was nice to meet Dora and Elliot. He was glad that was here, too.

“It is.” Vlad agreed. It reminded him of some of the happier times he had in college, before the mess with his old roommate had started. 

The doorbell rang to signify that the food had arrived. Danny insisted on paying for it. As soon as the delivery person left, a man appeared from behind the half wall. Elliot rolled his eyes. “Look who finally decided to conveniently get his butt off the couch now that the food is here.”

“It’s okay,” said Dora meekly, obviously trying to keep the peace. “I ordered enough for everybody.”

“Yeah, Ellen. There’s enough for everybody. It’s not like you paid for it either.” Aaron strode over to the brown paper bags and began to paw through the food boxes and tubs.

“Stop deliberately mis-gendering me, you dragon, and pass me the cashew tofu”.

 

The group kept the conversation going, sharing laughs, stories, and vegan Chinese food. Finally, it was starting to get late. Danny and Vlad said their goodbyes, and took the rental car to a motel. Danny went to the desk, and paid for the bedroom in his name. He got the key, and the two of them found the room, Vlad carrying the bulk of the bags, and Danny leading in the front. He opened the door, and Vlad heard him call back.

“Um, Vlad? We have a problem.” Vlad went inside, to find that there were two seperate twin beds, inside of one. “I don’t suppose they misheard me?”

“Probably not.” Vlad agreed, thinking of the look the clerk gave the two men. “It is getting late. Perhaps we should just push the beds together?”

“No way. I know you are used to not making waves, but you are out of the closet now, and I am not going to let my amazing boyfriend get pushed around like that.” Danny told Vlad to wait with the stuff in the walkway, and he’d be right back.

Vlad wondered if perhaps being around Sam and her friends was rubbing off on Danny, or if this was how he always acted in situations like this. He liked that Danny was so strong and stubborn and proud of him, but at the same time he was cautious of making a scene, especially so close to Danny’s hometown.

After five minutes, Danny returned with a new key, this time to room with a king-sized bed and a large tv. Vlad felt it was safe to assume it had been an upgrade.He followed his boyfriend in.  
“Thank you.”

“for what?”

“For everything, my little badger. For everything.” He held the boy in his arms. “Today has been so perfect.”

“Really? Are you telling me Mister Fancy Corporate Big shot actually likes sitting on a couch cushion on the floor eating veggie spring rolls?”

“I had a lot of fun.”

“What were you like when you were my age?”

“I was a pretentious know-it-all with a mullet.”

“You, pretentious? Never. I don’t believe it, Vlad. I refuse!!”

Vlad kissed Danny on the cheek, and then on the lips. “You are such a rebel tonight. I kind of like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is explicit. If you choose to skip it, I will recap the important stuff


	14. Part Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The explicit portion of the previous chapter. Skip if you are avoiding the graphic smut

Vlad pulled his love in for another kiss. This one was slow, sensual, and deliberate. The man tried to pour all of his feelings of acceptance, freedom, and love that he was feeling right then in that moment with Daniel into that one kiss. To convey what the man couldn’t quite do with words. Danny felt his body smolder, his heart flutter, and the pit of his stomach heat up. He felt high, giddy. They were 400 miles from home, and only 50 from that backward town he grew up in, but Danny had still never felt this free.

Danny pulled away, and went to the bathroom. After a few minutes, the sound of rushing water was heard “Vlad!” He called from inside, “You got to come check out the size of this shower stall!”

It was a very big shower. The door was made of glass, and the floor was tile, with two little metal drains. It sort of looked like a very large locker room shower, only with sliding glass doors instead of a flimsy curtain. 

Danny began to undress. Steam from the hot shower began to fill the room. “You should join me. You know, if you want to.”

Vlad slowly pulled his clothing off, making a bit of a show of it for Danny’s benefit. The now nude teen’s eyes tracked the movement of the sleek muscles and tanned skin. He slid the shower door open even further, and climbed inside.

Now it Vlad’s turn to stare. The hot jets of water streamed down Danny’s hair and body, rolling down the marred chest, and pooling in the dips and contours of his supple form. Vlad stepped into the shower, now that he had not a stitch of clothing on as well. He moved towards his Daniel, dipping his face to his shoulders, and sucking up some of the water that had gathered there. Vlad continued, sucking water off of Danny’s neck, biceps, chest, wherever he could fit his lips. 

The older man sank to his knees on the tile floor, dipping in to lick the water from Danny’s naval as he did. He let the tip of his tongue whirl in, using it to collect the ever-replenishing drops of moisture that were beading. He could feel Danny’s hardening cock bobbing against his chest. He gave his balls a quick, loving squeeze, before standing up, and capturing his lover’s lips in his mouth. Danny groaned in disappointment, but responded to the kiss. Their tongues, lips, and teeth furiously fought with each other, as the two men embraced in the shower.

Danny pulled them apart. His face was flushed. “Um, we should probably wash up first.” Danny washed his own hair while Vlad soaped up Danny’s body with small provided bar. He made sure to rinse the skin off very thoroughly, so that he wouldn’t taste like soap when he later licked every inch of him.

Vlad started to tear open a shampoo packet, when he felt thin finger take it from him. Danny squeezed the stuff into his own palms, and reached up to wash the long silver hair. It started to get a little difficult for him to reach because of the height difference, so Vlad helped him out by kneeling again. He kept his face tantalizing close to the bobbing member. His hot breath tickled, but he made no movement to actually touch. He just closed his eyes, and concentrated on the sensations of the fingers circling his scalp. 

Danny looked sadly at the shiny bluish skin that was along the seam of Vlad’s hairline, and on the back of his neck. He had heard of scarring acne, for sure, but something about the healed lesions had always reminded Danny of his own electrical burns. He finished rinsing Vlad’s hair, and leaned in to kiss the shiny skin.

Vlad recoiled only slightly, and moved to get up. Danny’s lips were on his again. Not breaking the kiss, Vlad reached back to shut off the water. He and Danny stumbled to large bed, staying attached by the mouths as much as they could. Together, they fell onto the mattress in a tangle of wet limbs. 

Vlad got up, and unzipped his bag. He retrieved a bottle of lube from it, and walked back towards the bed. Danny got off of the bed, carrying one of the pillows from it with him. He placed it on the ground in front of Vlad, and dropped down to his knees on it. Without any type of preamble or tease, he placed his lips around the head of Vlad’s large cock. He then grabbed the sides of Vlad’s ass, and took him all the way down his throat. Vlad gave a strangled cry. Danny’s eyes were closed in concentration. 

“Please, Badger.” Vlad said, his voice heavy, “ open those beautiful eyes. I want to look into them as I fill your mouth.” Danny complied, and moaned at the filthy talk that was coming from his lover’s mouth. The vibrating sensation around his cock spurred him on even more. “Take it Daniel, take all of me into that warm, wet mouth. Oh god, please, Daniel.” 

The pale man only slowed to breath. Vlad kept his hands off of Danny’s head, letting the boy set his own pace, which he greatly appreciated. He had gone down on Vlad before, but never like this. He had never taken so much of him for so long, and never this quick. Still gripping that firm ass, Danny piston Vlad’s dick in and out of his mouth.

“I can’t hold back anymore.” Vlad’s hips started to buck. “I’m going to-”

Danny was ready. He swallowed what he could, the excess leaking out of his mouth, and streaking his chin and neck. Danny pulled off, panting on the pillow. Vlad brought the youth a glass of water. The two sat on the edge of the bed as he drank it. Danny hadn’t cum yet, but his cock was starting to soften from the lack of contact, and he was starting to feel an ache setting in. Vlad noticed this, and began to gently stroke the shaft back to life. He firmly gripped the base in one hand, and began to massage his balls. He rolled them around with his large fingers, feeling the weight and texture. His other hand began to move, too, running up the side. 

“What do you want?”

“Make love to me.”

Vlad chuckled a little sadly. “I would absolutely love to, but I’m afraid I still need to recharge.”

Danny took the bottle of lube. He moved away from Vlad’s touch, into the middle of the bed. “Then sit back and enjoy the show.” He opened the bottle of lube and squeezed a liberal amount. He rubbed his hands together, for erotic effect as well as to warm it up. Danny gripped his own penis, and began to run his own hand up and down it’s length, the lubricant making it glisten and shine. The boy bit his lip slightly and threw his head back. Vlad felt his own dick start to swell back to life. Danny then reached his hand beneath himself. He dropped down to one of his hands and his knees, bottom pointed in Vlad’s direction. This gave the older man an excellent view of his boyfriend fingering himself. Danny put one lubed-up finger slowly into his own hole. Vlad knew that he wold be ready enough soon. 

“That’s it, Daniel. That’s a good boy, Get yourself nice and ready.” Danny added a second finger, and then a third, stretching himself and giving out small grunts. 

“Please! I need you inside of me, Daddy. I need you so bad.” Although Vlad was now his boyfriend, and not his sugar daddy, the title was still something he liked to toss out once in a while in bed. It certainly had an effect on Vlad, and right now getting his older lover ready was his main goal.

Vlad positioned himself behind. He removed Danny’s probing fingers, and replaced them with one, and then two of his own. He fucked Danny with his fingers until he felt he was relaxed enough and ready. Danny held on to the bars at the head of the bed as Vlad nudged the large head of his cock against his asshole. He pushed in slowly, allowing the muscles to adjust and relax. Taking a moment to savor the connection, and what was to come.

Vlad pushed his cock all the way in, in one deep thrust. Danny pushed his ass back to meet him, arching his back like a cat, and yowling like one, too. Vlad stilled again, feeling the ring of muscle flexing around the base of his cock. A few moments later, he pulled out again, almost all the way, and then slammed back in, taking long, slow strokes. Danny let out a moan. He threw his head back, and began to push back with his hips, prompting Vlad to increase his speed.

The man moved in and out, faster and faster, still maintaining those deliciously long strokes. “Ugh, Vlad!” Danny cried. “You are so deep!” Vlad completely lost it then. He slammed in and out of this boyfriend, punctuating each stroke now with an uttered “I love you” and “I love you so much.” Finally, Vlad stiffened up, and Danny felt the man’s second load of the night, this time shooting straight into his body, warming him and filling him up. He stayed out for a moment, savoring the connection, before slowly pulling out.

Vlad flipped Danny over onto his back, straddling his legs. He wrapped his hands around Danny’s cock, stroking and rubbing him in rhythm. He could tell Danny was so close. He put his lips around him, and sucked deeply, using his lips to pinch tight rings as he went. Danny came, quick and hard, his young body jerking. A moan left his lips, and Vlad dutifully swallowed his seed. Then the two kissed, each tasting their own cum on the others lips at the same time for the first time.

“I guess now we have to take a shower again.”


	15. Part Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I re-uploaded this chapter because it was missing a 500 word chunk.

Danny was so excited that he was going to be seeing Tucker and Jazz, as well as Sam again. Vlad was looking forward to it as well, but was a little worried about meeting new people who meant a lot of Daniel. 

“Hey, Tucker’s not going to judge you. I mean, he might a little, but he’s the one who suggested I find a sugar daddy in the first place.”

“Oh?” Vlad pulled Danny in for a quick kiss. “Remind me send the lad a gift basket.”

They headed over to Sam’s apartment. Danny drove the rental car. It was nice, but he really missed the Phantom. The time he spent in the luxury vehicle was relaxing, just him and the road.

They were the first guests to arrive, but Elliot, Dora, and Aaron were there as well as Sam. Dora welcomed the couple in. She and Aaron had family in Fair Haven whom they were going to visit, but she wanted to say hi to Danny, Vlad, and Tucker before they headed out.  
“Between you and me,” Dora told Danny, “I kind of have a teeny thing for Tucker.” The blonde blushed a little. “I only met him twice before, and I know he lives too far away to really date, but I enjoy seeing him.”

Danny asked Sam if there was anything that he could do to help out in the kitchen. He ended up help her clean up, and peel potatoes. “Since we aren’t making a turkey, it doesn’t really take a long time to cook. Another benefit of being a vegetarian. I’m pretty sure Tucker is bringing some though.” If Danny knew Tucker, and he did, he knew he could count on it. The goth girl hit her forehead with hand. “Crap! I forgot to ask someone to bring a folding table and chairs. Do you think you can Jazz if she hasn’t left yet?”

“Sure.”

When Tucker showed up, he did bring some turkey. He had two big containers of deep fried turkey pieces. Elliot eyed them. “Your not bringing meat into this house.”

“Oh, come on! It’s not Thanksgiving without turkey! And I know for a fact that Johhny and Kitty eat meat, and they live here.:

“Fine.” Elliot gave in with an eye roll. “But you’re not using the oven.”

Danny gave Tucker a hug. “I’m so happy to see you, man!” The two discussed the new Doom game, and about Danny’s lack of sun, and Tucker’s longer hair. Finally, glanced over at the older man who was standing quietly by his friend. “Hello! You must be Vlad. I’m Tucker.”

Tucker got along with Vlad, but he was having trouble talking to him like a peer. He was sub-consciously treating Vlad the same way he might a teacher or a friend of his parents in a social setting. Dora and Aaron ended up heading out to see their family, but said they’d be back later that night. Tucker asked if maybe Aaron could just live with his family, since he was giving Sam and Elliot so much grief, but Sam said she doubted it would happen. “His parents don’t want him around either,” said Elliot.

Around 1PM, Danny got a call from his sister’s cell phone saying she was right outside, and could Danny please come to help with the table and chairs? So Danny went out by himself, leaving Vlad to listen to Elliot’s theory that a vegan diet would end world hunger.

“Jazz!” Danny gave his sister a long, tight hug.  
“Danny!” It had been way too long.

“It’s so good to see you? How are you? Are you eating all right, you look a little thin? How long are you in Michigan for?”

Danny just smiled and laughed, enjoying Jazz being Jazz. She was so over-protective and borderline intrusive sometimes, but to tell the truth, he enjoyed that about her. It reminded him of how he thought a parent should be, and the type of parent who he would like to be. “I’m doing great, Jazz.” He grabbed two chairs, and led the way to the door. Jazz grabbed two chairs as well. “We’ll have to take another trip. I’ll have Tucker or Vlad help me.”

“Oh right. I get to meet Vlad.”

“Yeah, you’ll love him. He’s great.”

After the two went up, Danny introduced them. “Vlad, this is my sister, Jazz. Jazz, this is my boyfriend, Vlad.”  
“Nice to meet you, Jasmine. I can tell you two are siblings, you have the same nose.”

“I guess.” Jazz said, kind of stiffly. “And it’s Jazz, not Jasmine.”

Danny caught the tension, and tried to lighten the mood by laughing it off. “Yeah, he calls me Daniel, too. It’s one of my man’s quirks. Ha ha. Just call him ‘Vladimir’ if you wanna be even.”

Tucker ended up going out with Jazz to retrieve the table and remaining two chairs. Vlad quietly spoke to his boyfriend. “I don’t think your sister likes me.”

“She will.” Danny reassured him. “She’s just really protective of me.”

Danny helped Sam finish up the food. There was mashed potatoes, rolls, lentil soup, and deli sliced imitation turkey that was made of soy. Once everyone was inside, and the table set up, they began to eat. Sam brought a bottle out. “Who wants wine?” 

Tucker choked on his deep fried turkey slice. He glanced nervously at Vlad. “Wine? Your funny Sam, we are only nineteen, we don’t drink wine.”

Elliot held out his glass. “I’ll take some.” He glared at Tucker. “Vlad is cool. Don’t worry about Vlad.”

Vlad smiled. “As long as no one drives while intoxicated, I see no reason for my aging ears to have heard that.”

“Sorry.” said Tucker. “You’re cool, man, it’s just weird.”

“And this is coming from the guy who hooked up with Star’s mom senior year.” Danny explained to Vlad that Star was a very pretty and popular girl from their high school. 

“I know I probably seem like a total hypocrite, but I guess it’s because I don’t really date any of the ladies I see. We just kind of …hook up.” Tucker took a glass of wine, after all. “It’s kind of depressing, actually. I’m kind of jealous of you two.”

Elliot asked how Vlad and Danny met, and they told him that it was online. Whenever someone asked, that’s what they would say. They met online. They hit it off. It wasn’t that Vlad was ashamed of it, he just didn’t see the need for every little detail that might be ridiculed to be out in the open. He didn’t want to see Daniel ripped apart. It still bothered him that that gossip magazine called his amazing, capable partner a mere ‘boy-toy’.

“Are you getting bothered by the paparazzi?” Jazz wanted to know. There hadn’t been any articles about Vlad’s sexuality since the week he came out, and the only thing about Danny was that photo that didn’t print his name. 

“Not really. I don’t think anybody really cares, to be honest.”

Soon, the food was gone, and the kitchen was being cleaned. “What is your major?” Vlad was making small talk with Jazz, trying to win her over for his boyfriend’s sake. “Psychology.” she replied, and continued to wash her dish. 

“Your brother speaks very highly of you. I know that you want what is best for him. I promise you, I care for your brother very deeply.”

Jazz picked up a glass to wash, next. “You make Danny happy. I haven’t seen him this happy in a long time.” She looked at Vlad carefully. “I don’t know what you’re looking for with my brother, but this isn’t some game for him. He really loves you, and you better not hurt him.”

“I can assure you, I am very serious about your brother.” His voice softened. “I love him too.”

Desert was a store-bought pumpkin pie, and raspberry almond tarts that Elliot had baked. Tucker left soon after, he was going back to his parent’s house in Amity Park for a second dinner with his parents. “Jazz?” Danny wanted to know, “are you heading back to Amity Park later, too?” He didn’t say ‘to mom and Dad’s’, but she knew what he had meant.  
“Yeah. I’m staying there for the weekend.” She was quiet. “Mom keeps asking when you are going to propose to Sam. Dad wanted to know if you were bringing Dash again, and kept talking about how great he is.”

“Ugh. I should probably find a way to tell them we aren’t 'friends' anymore.”

“Your parents liked him?” Sam and Jazz looked at each other. The jealousy in Vlad’s tone was very apparent.

“It's not like they knew we were dating! My dad just liked that my 'friend' was a jock. He hoped his manliness would rub off on me .”

“I see.”

Jazz gave Danny a big hug before she headed out. She gave Sam a hug, too. Vlad offered Jazz a handshake, but the girl bypassed it and gave the older man a giant hug, telling him, “Welcome to the family.” When her mouth was at the side of his head, she whispered “don’t hurt my baby brother or I will end you.”

 

``````````````

“So what are you two doing tomorrow?” Sam wanted to know. 

“We are heading home on Saturday. We were just going to bum around Detroit for the day. Probably go out to eat. Maybe go to the science center, or the three of us could catch a movie together?”

“Maybe later. We have a machine to rage against.”

`````````````

It was Saturday night. Vlad and Danny had been home for a few hours. Danny was selecting a recorded show on the the direct TV. “Again?” Vlad chuckled.  
Danny shrugged. “It’s just so entertaining.”

The TV flickered. The show was the 5 o’clock news. In the Milwaukee, Wisconsin based station, an Asian-American reporter sat at a silver table in front of a blue background. She began to speak. 

“The day after Thanksgiving, often dubbed ‘Black Friday’ traditionally marks the unofficial beginning of the holiday shopping season. Customers often wait in long lines, and even camp out in anticipation of the holiday deals. One could argue that it is the retail workers who get the raw end of the deal. There were hundreds of protests of big-box retail chain, Best-Mart all over the country today. One such protest that occurred at a Michigan Best-Mart had a face in attendance that will surely be recognized by our viewers.”

The news cut to amateur footage of a worker’s strike in front of the Best-Mart store where Sam and Elliot worked. There was a picket line of disgruntled employees in the front of the boxy brick building. Striking workers were holding signs that said ‘I WANT TO WORK FULL TIME’, ‘LIVING WAGE FOR ALL’, and ‘STRIKE TO END BEST-MART BULLYING’. 

Elliot and Sam had carried signs and chanted. They had been scheduled to work, but protested instead. Danny, Dora, and Tucker were there for moral support for Sam, as well as to give thermoses of hot cocoa to protesters, and pass out informative pamphlets to interested people. Vlad was there to support Daniel. When asked for a comment, he said as much.

Harriet’s voice continued to narrate the news clip. “Madison mayoral candidate and Mastersoft founder, billionaire Vlad Master was spotted among those who were offering support to the striking workers, passing out hand-warmers, pamphlets, and hot chocolate. When asked for a comment, this is what he had to say.”

The news cut to a different clip, this one clearly professionally shot. The camera was tight on the man’s upper body, and a microphone in front of his face. “If you would like more information on the movement, you may visit Raise The Minimum Wage Dot Com. I am here to support my boyfriend, who is the most amazing, caring and loyal person I have ever met, and he is here to support this movement and his friends.” Vlad walked away from the camera, and the shot faded back to Harriet Chin in the newsroom. 

Danny laughed and turned off the TV to give his boyfriend a hug. “You fruit-loop.”


	16. Part Sixteen

“I told you Skulker, I’m done with Fenton. I don’t want anything to do with that punk anymore.” Dash was sick of talking about this. Losing Danny hurt too much, and he just wanted to move on. The fact that his ex’s new paramour was old enough to be his dad just made the whole thing more frustrating, and he didn’t want to think about it.

“Just give me his laptop. Just look the other way while I’m visiting. It will never get back to you.” Skulker needed the money, and he needed to impress Dr. Rand. His corporate espionage business was hardly legal, so he relied on word of mouth to advertise.

“Too bad for you then. I already sold it.” Dash needed the money since Danny stopped paying for the bills.

Skulker found himself excited rather than annoyed by the idea of having to track down the person who bought the computer. That was one of the reasons he got into this line of work. The thrill of the hunt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was night. The early December air was crisp and clean. Danny and Vlad were laying on a blanket on the large lawn. They cuddled and gazed at the stars. Vlad was flat on his back, with one arm behind his head, and one arm sticking out horizontally. Danny was using the latter arm for a pillow. 

“Vlad?”

“Yes, Little Badger?”

“When did you realize you wanted this?”

Vlad thought for a moment. “When I saw that picture of you, I knew you where the most angelic creature I had ever seen. When I saw that you were a dairy science major, I knew I had to meet you.”

“You are such a cheese-head. I didn’t realize someone’s kink could be ‘Wisconsinite Interests’ until I met you.”

“You love that about me.”

“I do,” Danny agreed. “Still, that’s not what I was talking about.” He took a breath. “I mean, when did you realize that you actually wanted to date me, you know? When did it stop being about the ‘sugar’?”

“I don’t think it was ever about the ‘sugar’, to be honest. I told myself that I was not looking for anything serious because I was scared.” Something about looking up at the vast night sky made it easier to open up. It made all his human flaws seem so insignificant. “Do you remember the first night that you came over?”

Danny nodded against the strong arm and grinned. “Blue Moon ice cream night?”

“You kissed the scars on my neck, and told me that you would have visited me in the hospital. That was when I realized that I had real feelings for you, and that I wanted more.” 

“Your time at the hospital must have been really bad.”

Vlad stared vacantly at the inky sky. “It was the worst two years of my life.”

This wasn’t the first time that Vlad’s story about his hospitalization didn’t add up to Danny. It was,however, the first time he felt comfortable enough to call him out on it. “Why would you have to spend two years in a hospital for acne? Even really bad, scarring, infected acne just doesn’t seem like it would put you in the hospital that long”

Space is infinite. “The infection was quite bad, and my penicillin allergy made it much more difficult to treat.” Vlad took the arm away from his head and wrapped it around Danny. Human lives are short. “It took three months before I was stable.” Danny started to ask a question, but Vlad continued. “The rest of the time, I was in a mental hospital.”

Danny snuggled further into the cradle of the other man’s elbow. “You could have told me,” he said, softly. “That night. I would have understood.”

“Yes. I know that now.” 

The kiss that the two then shared under the stars was soft, and full of comfort, and understanding. The healing of the pain of being afraid, and of being alone.

“So which picture was it?”

“Hmm?”

“The one that apparently made me look like an angel?”

Right. “ You were wearing a green flannel shirt and had bleached white hair.”  
“That one? It’s kind of old. It was from when I went to Six Flags after graduation. I do kind of miss the hair, though.”

“If you ever wanted to bleach your hair again, I wouldn’t object.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Richard Skulker was very pleased with himself. Using flattery, deduction, and lies, he was able to locate and obtain Danny Fenton’s old computer. He was able to persuade a tech-geek to help him retrieve the files that were wiped from it. The whole process had taken longer than he hoped, but he didn’t have to spend a dime to do it.

His employer had been irritated at the time it took, but ultimately pleased. Dr. Rand’s campaign mangers were able to cook up an angle that was sure to be damning, and had the new promotion recorded and sent out to the TV networks. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Although Jazz did not live in Wisconsin, she followed the mayoral campaign online. She had a personal interest. She had a self-assigned duty. When she saw that Dr. Bert Rand’s people had launched that ad, she was livid. Who cares that Danny and Vlad met on a sugar dating website? They were two consenting adults. Dr. Bert Rand’s committee tried to make it sound as though Vlad were some kind of predator, manipulating a down-on-luck teenager into becoming his plaything in exchange for place to live and some school books. Jazz knew this was complete and utter b.s. of course. She telephoned her brother, to tell him that she supported him, and to make sure he was okay. She was happy to hear that Vlad and Danny’s relationship hadn’t suffered for it. 

“I’m a little worried about Vlad’s career. I’m not sure if he will get elected mayor after all, and im worried that scandal might effect his company's stock? But I’m worried about it for Vlad’s sake, not mine. I don’t care if he is rich, I just don't like the idea of him losing everything being my fault, and I know how much being mayor meant to him.”

Meanwhile, Vlad’s main concern was losing Danny. He knew that Dr. Rand was playing dirty, and that he knew Danny’s name and school. Vlad sighed. He had known, deep down, that this day would come. If he was going to have any kind of a future with Danny, then he was going to have to be the one to tell him. Vlad was going to have to tell Danny about his history with Maddie and Jack Fenton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support, kudos, reads, comments, and suggestions.  
> There are only a few more chapters left. The story Is coming to an end soon. It's been a lot of fun!


	17. Part Seventeen

It was another Friday, another movie on the couch. It was some movie about people trying to destroy a comet before it hit the earth. Vlad couldn’t tell you if it was ‘Deep Impact’, ‘Armageddon’, or 'Disasteroid'. He was terrified of the talk he was going to have with Danny. Terrified of hurting him, or losing him. Terrified of Danny hating him. Danny was oblivious to the thoughts that were swirling around in his boyfriend’s head. He was enjoying the time spent with his love, enjoying his time off of school. Christmas break would be starting soon as well, he only had classes on Monday and Tuesday, and then he was off until the first week of January.

 

The two were side by side at the start of the movie, but slowly Danny had been pulled closer and closer. Finally, he was sitting between Vlad’s open legs on the couch, his back facing the older man’s chest. Vlad held his lover close, closing his eyes and rubbing his face against his hair.  
“What’s up with you tonight?” Danny could tell something was a little off. It was certainly not unusual for the man to be focused and intense when it came to Danny. This evening though he just seemed so… clingy. He was quiet, and his eyes desperate. 

“Please, turn around, I need to look at you.” Danny obliged, now sitting in his lap face to face. Vlad cupped his cheeks, and Danny swore he was going to kiss him, but he just sat there, staring, Drinking him in, inhaling his scent and listening to his breaths. Trying to memorize.  
“My badger,” he whispered, one of his thumbs ghosting over his lover’s lips, “my sweet Little Badger.”

“Vlad, is something wrong? You are really starting to freak me out.” 

Vlad looked at Danny sadly. Danny may not have know what, but he clearly sensed something was wrong. Something big that could change everything. Silent tears began to roll down Vlad’s face as he gazed into the eyes of the boy he had grown to love so completely. 

“There is something I need to tell you.” His voice was a hoarse whisper. “Something that could change everything.” The fear and confusion he saw reflected in Danny’s blue eyes was heart-wrenching. The thought of losing Danny, of never being this close to him again, absolutely killed him. 

“Whatever you are going to say…” Danny choked as his mind made a guess, “can wait.” His lower lip trembled. “I need tonight. Please let us have tonight.”

“Tonight…” Vlad echoed, standing up slowly. Danny closed his eyes and wrapped his legs around the older man’s strong torso, allowing himself to be carried. The boy kept his eyes tightly closed until he felt his back hit the soft mattress of the large bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst 
> 
> The next chapter will be slightly smutty, but not full-on
> 
> Only a few more chapters left now


	18. Part Eighteen

Vlad helped Danny out of his clothes, and just stared at his laying body, trying to memorize him. The pain, fear, and desperation in those icy blue eyes was too much, so Vlad leaned over, closed his eyes, and placed a kiss on the boy’s lips.. The motion was slow and firm at first, lips barely moving. Danny could taste the salt from the tears on the older man’s face, and the kiss sped up, became more desperate. Danny pulled at Vlad’s collared shirt, bt his hand was stilled. “I want to make you feel good.” Vlad kissed down his neck. “I want to show you how much I love you.” He trailed his tongue down his collar bone. “How much I don’t want to lose you, Daniel.” 

Hearing that statement was confusing and painful for Danny. Didn’t Vlad plan on breaking up with him? He started to feel anger rising. If he didn’t want to lose him, he shouldn’t break up with him! And why did he close his eyes? Was he no longer attracted to him? Or worse, was he thinking of someone else? Danny unbuttoned the top of Vlad’s shirt, and nipped the flesh. “Take off your damn shirt, Vladimir.” He kept his voice at a bark, because if he didn’t, he knew it would crack. 

Vlad’s eyes flew open in surprise. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

"I said, take off that damn shirt!” Danny didn’t bother disguising the pain in his voice this time. Vlad complied, undoing the buttons slowly. “Hurry up, you fruit-loop! We don’t have forever,” he sneered. "And lose the pants, too. 

When he was finally nude, Danny looked his body over. Vlad was mostly flaccid, and it sobered the teen. Angry or not, he wasn’t going to force Vlad to do something he was uncomfortable with. “Jeez, Vlad, I’m sorry. I have no right to-”  
Suddenly, the older man’s arms were around him, holding tightly. Danny buried his face into his shoulder and sobbed. Vlad made no sound, but his cheeks were wet again with fresh tears. They just sat like that a while, enjoying the security they felt in each others arms, neither one of them looking forward to the conversation the next morning would hold. Without a word, both men got dressed into pajamas. Vlad lay down on his side, facing the wall and deliberately far away, trying to get some much-needed sleep. It wasn’t until he felt a body wrap around him, being the outside ‘spoon’ for once, that Vlad was able to finally rest.


	19. Part Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! I never expected this fic to reach over 100 kudos and get all of these kind comments. I love you all

Danny was not expecting Vlad to say that.

“You…what?” Danny croaked, backing away from the man. Vlad was not surprised by the look of pain and confusion and betrayal that he saw shining in those blue eyes, but it still broke his heart. 

“Please, Daniel…Danny. I know it was wrong of me to keep this from you. You have every right to be upset with me. I understand.” Danny could hear the words, but their meaning barely translated in his swimming head. “But I love you so much, and I don’t want to lose you. We need to talk this through and figure things out.”

Danny looked up an laughed, “I love you too.” For a moment Vlad thought everything was going to be alright. “And you're right, we do need to talk about this.” Danny patted his pocket, confirming that he had his wallet, keys, and phone. “I just can’t do it right now.” He put on his jacket and shoes, and raced to the Phantom, finally allowing his hot tears to spill. He sat in the rich black leather seat for a moment, gathering himself slightly. His phone began to ring. It was Vlad. Danny choked back a sob, and switched the device off. Then, he input an address in his on board navigation system, and drove. He didn’t stop for five hours.

 

It was 3 pm on a Saturday, and Kitty had just woken up. She had been up all night going to a concert, and then an after-party. She was hung-over, her head throbbing. She started the coffee maker, and started to make herself a sandwich. She rolled her eyes at the realization that one of her tree-hugger roommates must have thrown out her ham. She would have to make a natural peanut butter sandwich. Her preparation was interrupted by a knock on the apartment door. Kitty trudged over, and put her eye to the peep-hole. It was a man. A little too main-stream looking for her tastes, but cute. She opened the door.

 

The door was opened by a young women with shaggy green hair.  
“Is Sam there?”  
The pale woman shouted for her, but instead of Sam, a man with chin-length blond hair approached. He glanced at Danny, and turned to his girlfriend.

“Who the fuck is this?” The woman was able to calm him down. 

“Relax, babe. He’s looking for Sam” She opened the door and ushered Danny inside. “Sam!”

This time, the goth girl went rushing over to Danny. She was happy to see him, but knew right away something was very wrong. She wrapped him up in a hug. “Okay, Danny, whose ass do I have to kick?”

Danny smiled, despite himself. He missed his fierce, loyal friend. At least she was one constant he could count on.

Then he threw himself into the hug and cried. 

Kitty excused herself. “Johnny and I heading out for some hamburgers.” Johnny looked confused, so his girlfriend elbowed him. The two headed out, giving the poor boy some space.

Sam and Danny sat down on the inflatable purple couch. Sam had offered Danny the choice of a beer or water, and he picked the second. He gulped it down, his shuddering breaths starting to steady. “Thanks, Sam.”

Sam gave a small smile. “Anytime. Now can you tell me what happened?” She had a small idea. Danny looked like he wanted to say something, but he choked on the words. “Does this have something to do with Vlad?”

“He used to date my mom.” Well, then. That was not what Sam was expecting to hear, and it showed on her face. “He apparently worked with them in college as one of their test subjects, and even had an accident kind of like mine. Which he lied about. Multiple times.” Danny was frantic now, waving his hands. “I don’t think it’d have been so bad if he didn’t freaking lie about it!”

“I don’t know, the part about him dating your mom is pretty bad”

Danny chewed his lip. “Yeah, but I think it was more part of the conversion process than an actual relationship.”

“I still want to kick his ass for making you cry.”

After that, Sam just held onto her friend for a long time, and just gave him the comfort he craved. She stroked his hair and let him cry.

 

 

When Elliot came home from work, he was not expecting to see Danny Fenton napping on his living room floor. Sam was sitting on the plastic couch, reading a book of Greek myths and legends. She got up when she saw Elliot, and walked over to him. She let him know that he was going through a rough patch and needed to crash for a few days. She didn’t want to give details, but Elliot didn’t press the matter. He didn’t care for Tucker, but he had really like Danny, and told Sam he didn’t care if he crashed as long as it was only a few days and he helped with chores. 

 

 

Aaron didn’t approve, but as Elliot pointed out, you don’t contribute, you don’t get a vote. He did convince Dora to uneasily side with him. Johnny was leery of having another dude around since his girlfriend had a nasty habit of flirting to get him jealous, but he warmed up to the idea when he was told Danny wasn’t attracted to girls.

When Danny woke up, someone had placed on of the loose couch cushions under his head, and a fleece blanket with a cartoon yeti with horns and a cape on it over him. It was dark, and his stomach rumbled. How long had he been out? He staggered over to the bathroom. When he got out, he found Elliot sitting on the purple couch, drinking a beer. He held one out for Danny, who took it and settled on the floor in front of him. The two men drank their brews in silence, until Danny spoke. “Thanks, man. I needed this.”  
“It’s all good. Break-ups can be rough.”

“Thanks, but we didn’t break up.” Did they? “I don’t think.”Danny didn’t think they did. He hadn’t said the words, and neither had Vlad. He took a swig. “We had a huge fight though. I found out Vlad was lying to me about something pretty big.”

Elliot digested this. “So you ran?”

“Yeah.” Hearing it said out loud made him wonder if he had been a coward. But no, he just needed comfort, needed to breath. Sam was his closest source for that. “I just needed time to think.”

Elliot finished his beer. “Are you going to talk to him?”

Danny answered right away. “Eventually.” He downed his own bottle before carefully rinsing it and putting it in the recycling bin. 

 

 

On Sunday, Danny spent as much time with Elliot as he did with Sam. When you got passed the fact that he tried a little to hard and didn’t like Tucker, he was actually pretty chill. Danny got the impression that Elliot had a bit of a crush on Sam, and Sam had told him on the phone that she suspected as much, but saw him as a friend. Danny also got to spend some time with Johnny and Kitty. Johnny was a motorcycle mechanic, and Kitty made punk rock jewelry and accessories that she sold online. At first Danny couldn’t see how they could all be friends, but after spending sometime together, it made more sense. 

 

 

“What are you going to do about school?”

It was Sunday night. He had class Monday and Tuesday before holiday break. “I don’t know. I don’t need to figure it out right now.” He knew he could skip the two days before vacation without much risk. “Plus I might have to drop out anyway.” He seemed to not really care externally, but he did. He But being here with Sam and Elliot was pretty nice too. “Maybe I’ll get a job here in Detroit.”  
“No way.” Sam crossed her arms. 

“I’ll get my own place.”

But it wasn’t about that. Danny had already put so much time and work into school. He really did want to work on making the dairy industry more humane. Danny started to feel a lump in his throat as he thought about the farm Vlad had bought for him. He loved how he could drive the organized business man to the point of irrational gifts and spontaneous love confessions. He really could see why Vlad lied to him, now that he thought about it. Would Danny have stayed if he had told him the night that he found out who his parents were? The night he had asked? Danny was glad they had gotten as far as they did, even if they never fixed this, he wouldn’t take back the memories. 

But still, he thought that night, while settling into his spot on the floor, he needed more time.

 

 

Vlad stared out the window, long after the black haired angel left his line of sight. He felt like his insides were on fire, like his chest had been torn out. He knew that Danny would probably not react well to hearing that he used to work with his parents and had lied about it. He thought that realizing that going into the confession would have prepared him for the pain, made it easier. It did not. 

Vlad called Danny’s cell phone, only to have the call dismissed after two rings. When he called back again, it was apparent that it was turned off. The Phantom went peeling off toward the front gate of the castle-like mansion. He debated activating the tracking device in the car. He could also set the vehicle to not turn back on after it was turned off. Now he was pacing around the room, different scenarios running through his head, all involving ways to force Danny to stop running and come back. He stopped. But then what? Forcing Danny to come back, or finding where he was and getting him, would do nothing for their actual relationship. He didn’t want him back like that. He would just have to give the boy the space and time he asked for. Even if it hurt.

 

By Monday morning, Vlad was pacing and thinking about calling again. This had gone on long enough, hadn’t it? Danny was likely missing classes by now, unless he was staying locally. Maybe he was at that cheap motel he had considered moving to when he was homeless. Or, and his chest burned with jealousy here, he could have gone back to that brainless oaf ex-boyfriend of his! No. No way, he told himself. Danny was over that dim-wit. He told him that himself! But he also apparently wasn’t against whoring himself out for a place to stay, so… No. That was different. Vlad immediately hated himself for thinking like that. 

Still, there was a way to find out. He may have told himself that tracking the car would be wrong, but he could have one of the Volokh brothers tail Dash again. He had done it before. The night Danny started living with him, Vlad had taken it upon himself to research everything he could about the blond quarterback. He was just protecting Daniel, he told himself. He needed to know what he was getting into in order to do a good job. 

Vlad pulled out his phone, unsure of which number to call. Danny to talk? Or one of the Volokh brothers to spy on Dash?

 

 

Danny’s phone had been on since Sunday morning. It was now Monday afternoon. Why did it bother Danny that Vlad hadn’t called since that time in the Phantom? If he wanted to talk, he should just call him. But he was afraid that maybe that meant that Vlad didn’t want to talk anymore. Maybe he waited to long, and Vlad realized he wasn’t worth it anymore. Maybe he realized that he was young and childish and probably cost him his mayoral campaign. Ugh. He hated this so much. Maybe Vlad should have never told him. Then they'd still be living together, he’d be in class right now. But that wouldn’t have lasted anyway. The truth always gets out.

Danny was jolted from is dark thoughts by a ringing of his phone. With a rash of excitement, he grabbed the thing and looked at the screen.

It was his sister, Jazz.

 

Jazz had taken a train to Michigan for Christmas break. Her parents picked her up from the station in the RV. She expected them to drive to Amity Park, but they just picked up the highway. “Where are we going? You missed our exit.”

“We aren’t going home, Jazzy-pants.” Despite the term on endearment, her father’s voice was dark and menacing. “We need to pay a visit to a dear, old friend.” 

 

 

He picked up the phone. “Hello?”  
“Danny! Mom and dad know, and they are on their way.”  
What? “They know I’m at Sam’s?”

“You’re at Sam’s? Is Vlad with you?”  
“Um, no? Why?”

This was bad. Jazz wasn’t able to get her parents to stop at a gas station until they’d been on the road for an hour, and her cell phone had died on the train ride. “You need to call Vlad then. Mom’s old roommate is a reporter and a total gossip, she told them about you and Vlad. Dad is pissed.” Jazz’s voice actually sounded scared on the phone. “I actually tried to call the police in Madison and warn them, but I don’t think they took me seriously.” She wasn’t sure what her father planned to do, but he kept talking about how he was going to ‘tear that fairy apart, molecule by molecule.’

“I will call him, but I don’t know if he’ll answer. We kind of got into a fight.”

“I need to go, Danny. I can’t pretend to be buying gas station snacks forever. I’ll do everything I can to stall them, but you probably have four-five hours tops.”

 

Vlad couldn’t do it. He called the Volokh’s, but then thought better of it and pretended he was calling to confirm a ride for the next day. Then, he had called Danny, only to hear that he was on a call, and hang up like an infatuated school-girl. Vlad sighed. Why couldn’t he do this? He was normally so good at getting what he wants, and knowing how to handle people. What was it about this pale, pitch-haired, sapphire-eyed boy that haunted his heart, and turned his life upside-down?

As if his mind could influence, his phone rang. His little badger was finally ready to talk.

 

Danny’s voice was upset and frantic.  
“Slow down, I can’t understand you. It’s okay, take your time.”

Danny gasped. “My parents are on their way. My sister says my dad wants to kick your ass. I swear I didn’t tell them anything! We haven’t spoke in ages!”

Vlad’s heart sank. Danny wasn’t calling to work things out, he was calling to warn him. He knew that it was better than not telling him, but it didn’t mean Danny wanted things to work.”Let him come. I deserve it, after what I did to his son.”  
“For a forty-seven year old man, you sure can act like a moody teenager sometimes.” Danny chuckled a little, and Vlad could picture him smiling and shaking his head over the phone. The image made Vlad grin a little, too. But only a little.

“But it is true,” he whispered. “I never should had lied to you.”  
“You lied to my face when I asked if you knew my parents. I don’t want a relationship with someone I can’t trust.” Vlad’s shoulders slumped. He should have known they couldn’t work this out. It was too good to be true. “But,” that ‘but’ had Vlad hoping again, “that doesn’t mean we just have to give up. Hey can we talk about this in person?”

In person? That must mean he was close. “Where are you?” Vlad hoped against hope he was at a motel or with a neutral school acquaintance.  
Danny sounded sheepish. “At Sam’s place in Detroit.”

Detroit? “You can visit me in the hospital in 6 hours after your brick of a father bashes my face in. We can talk then.”

Danny was reminded of how touched Vlad had been to hear that Danny would have visited him in the hospital if he had known him 25 years ago. “Hello, are you forgetting something? Good thing you don’t own a helicopter, right?”

“I’ll meet you in an hour.”

 

When Danny hung up, he rushed around to get ready, and tell Sam what was going on. After he finished his shower, he heard shouting coming from the living room. Aaron. “Why should I get a job? We are family. We take care of each other. I do stuff for you, too.”

“I know, Aaron, you’re right. I’m so sorry.” Dora’s voice was demure, and it made Danny sick.

He finished getting dressed. Danny knocked on the door of the room Dora shared with Sam. “Can I talk to you both for a moment?”

Sam let him in. “I’m going to be leaving Detroit in like 45 minutes.” Danny told them that Vlad would be picking him up in the helicopter. Sam wasn’t completely sold on the idea of forgiving Vlad, but she wanted her friend to be happy, and she trusted and supported him. “Can I leave the Phantom here? If all goes well, Vlad and I will fly out during Christmas break and drive him back.”

“Of course. But what if it doesn’t?” Sam was just being realistic.

“Then you can do whatever with him. If things don’t work out with Vlad, I never want to see that car again.”

“It was great seeing you again.” Dora’s voice still had that meek quality it took after she was intimated by her brother. “I hope everything works out for you.”

“Thanks, Dora.” Since he was leaving anyway, he decided he had to say something. “You are a wonderful person, Dora. You are compassionate and smart, and you don’t deserve the way your brother treats you.”

Dora smiled like she appreciated the thought, but didn’t agree.

Sam chimed in now. “Danny’s right. Your brother shouldn’t push you around. You don’t have to listen to him.”

Dora considered this. “But that’s not how good sisters act.”

“Bullshit,” said Sam. “You are a strong woman, Dora. You have the right to stand up for yourself, even against your family.” 

Sam may have been speaking to Dora as she said that, but Danny couldn’t help but think about his own family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters left! I haven't had as much time to write because I'm doing GISHWHES and work has been crazy, but I'm aiming to finish before Saturday. I'll be gone with no computer all next week.


	20. Part Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was revised for characterization inconsistencies. Thanks so much to @Roglia for pointing this out.

Vlad was not usually impatient. In his line of work, he knew that sometimes you had to play a long game to end up on top. When it came to seeing his boyfriend again after three days however, he could not help but cut a few corners. For Thanksgiving, he and Danny had landed in a rented private landing pad and rented a car to drive to Sam’s. Today, he would be doing no such thing.

Xxxxx  
“Vlad!” Danny rushed over to man, who had run into the parking lot on foot. He embraced the man, who spun him around, lifting his feet off the ground as he did. As if just remembering that things were still unsettled between them, Vlad hastily put the other man down, and Danny backed away and brushed his arm. Sam was in the lot too, seeing Danny off safely. “Where is the helicopter?”

“He’s in an empty parking lot next door. We should probably hurry up. It’s not like I couldn’t afford a fine, but I don’t want to waste a second of our time together.”

By the time they were up in the air, the mood had shifted. Danny awkwardly tapped his fingers. “Do we talk about this now, or?”  
“I am truly sorry for lying to you, Daniel. I understand why you would be upset.”

Danny guessed they were talking about it. “Why did you lie?”

“ I didn’t realize that you were Jack and Maddie’s son until you told me about the story behind your scars." "But why didn't you tell me after I asked if you knew them?" Danny remembered that conversation. It was right after they made love for the first time, after Vlad had told him he loved him. "Would you have been able to handle it?" 

"That day? Heck no. I probably would have run." Danny took a breath. “But knowing what I know now, I would still like to be with you. I want to make us work.” He blushed a little. “Assuming that you do too?”

“I would love nothing more, Little Badger.” His heart swelled with warmth and relief. 

“I don’t care that you worked with my parents. That was a long time ago, and it’s not like I never wanted to ‘fix’ being gay. I can’t hold that against you.” It was true, though. The lying hurt more than the actual lie at this point. “Although it still squicks me out that you actually dated my mom.”

Vlad couldn’t blame him there. He wasn’t familiar with the term ‘squick,’ but he could guess based on context. “I would be ‘squicked out’ too.”

“But I still want to be together.”

“My parents will probably show up at your place pretty soon.”

“Knowing Jack, I doubt he’s just going to let it go and turn around.” Danny was going to have to get used to the fact that Vlad did, in fact, know Jack. Still, he agreed. 

The two landed, and Danny grabbed his bags. Vlad patted the helicopter. “Good boy”.

Danny looked at the helicopter, just now seeing the words airbrushed on the side. “You named your helicopter The Wisconsin Ghost?”

“Yes, and your friend better take good care of Phantom, because they are madly in love.”

Danny shook his head with a grin, muttering, “fruit-loop.”

 

Once they were in, there was the matter of deciding what to do when the Fenton family arrived. “Are you sure you can’t just stop them at the gate or something?”

“I already know what I’m doing.” Vlad said, in a matter-of-fact tone. “I’m inviting them in.”

“What? Vlad, no.” Danny put his hand on his boyfriend’s arm. “You could get hurt. My father is a big man.”

“I don’t care about that, Daniel!” Vlad shook Daniel off of his arm, and began to erratically pace. “I need to do this, don’t you see?” Danny saw a glint of something manic in his eyes. “I need this closure, we both need it!”  
Xxxxxx

 

Jack hadn’t changed much since college. He was still a large man, and, Vlad noted as he looked over the man’s bright jacket, was still fond of wearing neon orange. Maddie had filled out, she was wider in the hips and the bust, and her hair was straighter and shorter than it had been. He had decided to not let on that he knew Jazz for the girl’s sake. 

“Jack and Maddie! Come in, come in.” He appeared calm superficially, but there was an edge to his voice and malice in his eyes.  
Jack walked right up to Vlad and gripped him by the collar of his shirt. 

Vlad smirked up at him, and spoke as though he wasn’t being threatened by his boyfriend’s very large and very angry father. “So the esteemed Fentons have finally come for a visit. To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Jack leaned in. “Where. Is .My. Son?”

Danny appeared from the room beyond the foyer. “I’m right here, Dad! Let him go!”  
Hearing his son’s words just seem to further enrage the man. He let go, only to turn his anger toward his son. “You don’t even know this man! He’s trying to turn you gay as payback for an accident he thinks was my fault!

Maddie maintained her usual composure, which was bizarrely casual given the subject matter. “What my husband is trying to say," she directed at Vlad, " is that we heard about this ‘relationship’ that you have formed with our son, and we are both very concerned.”

Vlad’s eyes flashed, and anyone looking would swear they looked red for just a moment. “From what I hear, this is the most concerned you’ve been about your son in a long time!”

This pissed Jack off, and looked ready to swing. “You have no right to speak like that to my wife!”

Seeing his boyfriend screamed at by by his dad gave Danny the courage to speak up. He stood next to Vlad in solidarity. “Nobody turned me gay! I’ve known I was gay for a long time now. You’ve both known it for a long time now!” He raised his voice to a hoarse shout. “And don’t look at me like that! You knew, and you made me think there was something wrong with me! With your own son!” Danny pushed his hands through his bangs and looked at floor, gathering himself for a second. He did need the closure. “I tried to kill myself over it! Over how my own parents made me feel! And you didn’t even care! You were more concerned with your careers and reputations than with telling the doctor what really happened!”

Now Maddie looked rattled for a moment, before regaining her demeanor. “You are just sick, sweetie. And you,” she now glared at Vlad, “it is positively despicable that you would become involved with my son of all people.” Danny felt uneasy, and he knew why. He knew that they had dated as part of his ‘treatment’, but he didn’t know how far it had gone. Was his mother implying that she and Vlad had actually had sex? He had been trying very hard not to think of that.

“I know Vlad enough to know that I want to be with him. I’m aware he has a history with you, and,” he looked at Vlad pointedly, “that is something that he and I will be discussing more, later. But this is my life, and if you can’t accept that then I’m going to need to ask you both to kindly stay the hell out of it.”

Maddie spoke, her voice now shrill. “You are both severely mentally ill.” She nodded to Vlad. “Especially you.” She glanced at Danny before she left, no readable emotion in her cold eyes. “Until you get the help you so obviously need, you are no longer my son. Come on, Jazz, Jack. Let’s leave.”

Jazz glanced back as she moved to follow her parent’s out, an apologetic look in her eyes.

Jack shook his head, a look of anger and disapproval on his face. “My only son, Vlad. My only son.”

Vlad couldn’t help himself. “You may be his father, but Daniel calls me Daddy.”

Later, Danny helped Vlad wash the blood from his split lip and broken nose. “Was that really necessary?”

“Maybe not, Little Badger, but it was completely worth it.”


	21. Epilogue

“Dan, remember we have your sister’s graduation tonight”

Dan rolled his eyes. “It’s not ‘graduating’ unless it’s high school or college. It’s just her last day of elementary school.” He gave his dad a quick hug, and then his papa. “But yes, I’ll be there. Now can I please get to class?”

After their son left, Danny turned to his husband, who was spacing off and looking at the ground. “What wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m just feeling-old. Every time I go to events like this, someone mistakes me for Danielle’s grandfather.”

“Hey, hey look at me, Vlad. Look at me.” He took his husband’s face in his hands. “I love you. Danielle loves you. You are an amazing father and husband, and age has nothing to do with it.”

“Thank you for being you.” Vlad pulled the hands off his face and kissed them both, pressed together. “As long as I can still satisfy you, I suppose I will never be to old”

Danny grinned. He had no problem giving his husband pep talks every now and then when he needed them. It did make him kind of sad that they lived in a world where they were needed, but he would never stop singing that man’s praises even if the world changed.

Danny kissed Vlad on the lips. It was time for him to head out to the farm. The four of them now lived on that same property Vlad had purchased for him almost 16 years ago. The white house that the farmer and his wife had lived in had been knocked down and replaced by a more modern building, which is where they now lived. Vlad had lost his original bid to be mayor. It turned out, in fact, that Madison Wisconsin was not ready for an openly gay mayor. Vlad continued to run his business, and Danny had the farm. With Dr. Ward winning the election, Richard Skulker was paid well and got more clients for his corporate espionage business. He had since been found out and arrested during a job. Last anyone knew, he was reported to be dating pop-star Ember McLaine

Vlad and Danny were also involved with LGBT rights activism, and would hold charity benefit events. Danny remained friends with Sam and Tucker, and had become really close friends with Elliot as well. Dash played in the NFL, and was involved in LGBT rights as well. He and Danny were never close again, but they had reached a good place, and would interact for events as well as the occasional dinner with him and his husband. 

As his hand opened the door, the sun caught Danny’s wedding ring, making it gleam and shine. Danny smiled. Vlad had proposed to Danny the first time only a year after they started dating. Danny had kissed the man, called him a fruit-loop, and told him to ask again after he graduated. Which he did. In the planetarium of the science center, the day after the ceremony. Danny told him he had been surprised he had waited even that long, and immediately said yes. They had a symbolic wedding in California. Same-sex marriage wasn’t recognized in Wisconsin at the time, but to each other, they were married. It was a small wedding, with a few friends. Jazz was the only family of Danny’s that came, although they were all invited. Vlad’s sister was there as well. 

When same-sex marriage became legal across the United States, they both wept. The marriage certificate was issued the very same day. Danny was 24 and Vlad was 52. There were many who showed the two men love and support, of course. But they also encountered hate, confusion, and judgment. There were those who accepted their love as men, but frowned upon the 28-year age gap, and for Vlad, these were some of the hardest moments. 

The two went to a fertility clinic not to long after. They went over their options, and had tests taken. The couple was informed that Danny’s sperm was the more viable of the two. Children whose fathers were Vlad’s age were statistically more likely to have developmental problems. Danny held his husband close that night while he mourned the loss of a hypothetical biological child.

So Danny’s sample was used, and an egg from a donor whom the two had spent hours carefully selecting. Vlad had been very picky about the whole situation, even going as far as insisting the woman must be a Packer’s fan. Danny indulged the man, and was able to take it even further. The egg donor was the daughter of a former Packer’s tight-end. 

Finding a surrogate to actually carry out the pregnancy was much easier. Sam, who had long since forgiven Vlad for making Danny cry and accepted him, had volunteered for the honor. Danielle “Elle” Masters was born healthy, if slightly small, and had blue eyes and black hair. She was perfect. There was a party held at the farmhouse to celebrate her birth. This time, Jack Fenton came as well as Jazz. The man ignored Vlad, and didn’t say much to his son beyond a gruff ‘congrats’ and a shoulder clap. He was delighted to his meet his first grandchild. No one even mentioned Maddie. This was joyous celebration.

Danny wanted to make a difference, so he began to mentor teenagers who had hard lives and were considered ‘at-risk youth.’ One whom he felt particularity attached to was troubled teenager named Dan, whose entirely family had died in a gas explosion, and had gotten involved in a gang. Danny wanted to foster the teen, just so he had somewhere to stay while he completed high-school. Vlad couldn’t bring himself to say no, and now, many years and an official adoption later, it felt as though Dan had always been a part of the family. He was now in his 20’s and enrolled in classes at a community college. Despite his rough start, Dan was now thriving under the love and support of his adoptive dads.

Danny Masters may not have had a typical life, but he wouldn't trade it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Thank you for all the feedback.
> 
> Also, I’m on Ko-fi- if you enjoy my work, please consider making a donation. It’s only $3, and it would mean a lot to me! Thank you 
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/J3J098T1)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: I know nothing of the sugar baby lifestyle. I am not a mlm. Also, this is pretty fluffy for a pompous pep? But still not intended to depict a healthy or realistic relationship. Make smart choices, people!


End file.
